Four Eyes (Detroit become human & Naruto Crossover)
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura Anderson sebagai Sniper khusus kepolisian, yang nampak tenang dan damai harus terusik karna sebuah Kasus kematian beberapa manusia yang terbunuh, oleh sang Android-manusia. Apa yang menyebabkan para android manusia ini mengamuk dan menjadikan mereka Deviant.《Sakura Anderson》-CHAPTERS : [7] Tubuh tampa nyawa.
1. Chapter 1

**FOUR EYES(!)**

 **(Crossovers : Deteroid becauem human & Naruto)**

 **Warning : Cerita ini adalah pekerjaan-tulisan no profit, disugukan untuk kesenangan pembaca fandom Crossovers semata, penulis tidak mengambil satu pun keuntungan dari cerita ini .lebih baik**

Chapters :[1]_Phillips_Family

Author : By Lightning Shun

* * *

Mau lihat Casting semua karakter cerita silakan kunjungi link dibawah ini :

 **586400265-four-eyes-detroit-become-human-naruto-crossover**

 **Atas nama Lightning Shun**

* * *

◇ **Agustus 15 2038◇**  
 **◇Jam 5 Sore◇**

 **[Kassus Pembantaian Android, Muncul dari Lokasi 23.453 di jembatan Ansento]**

Sebuah suara panggilan kasus terdengar dari pengeras sisi LD Kepolisian, membuat semua orang nampak mendengar suara itu dengan antusias, semeentara Sosok seorang gadis berambut merah dilema nampak, lesu dan malch berleha-leha menempelkan pipi serta wajahnya di map tergeletak dimeja.

"Kasus...Kasus...Kasus Lagi...lagi!,"Desis kesal Gadis itu ia meringkuk kesal dengan perasaankesal.

"Butuh penenang, secangkir kopi menenangkan jiwa,"Sebuah suara terdengar antusias dan santai bersamaan sebuah cangkir tergeletak dimejanya. "Sakula,"

"Sakura no Sakula,"Sungutnya kesal dia menatap sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat satu nampak hot tampan tersenyum menawan. "Luca,"Sungutnya melirik papan nama yang mengantung dilehernya tertulis.

 **[Luca Arsena]**

" _Vam nuzhen teplyy kofe_ (Kau butuh kopi hangat),"Desisnya tersenyum menunjuk Kopi dan berbahasa Rusia, dan Luca memang terbiasa berdialok bahasa Inggis dan bahasa Rusia.

" _Blagodaryu vas_ (Terimakasi),"Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman dan menerima Kopi itu, dan menenguk perlahan.

 _Takoy zhe, kak printsessa_ (Sama-sama Tuan putri),"Ucap Luka tersenyum bersamaan, kikikan tawa keduanya sembari menikmati sencangkir kopi ditangan masing-masing.

Suara mulai terdengar berbisik-bisik disekitar bersamaan tampa mereka berdua sadari, semua sudut mata mengarah sosok pria tegap yang berjalan tenang melewati lorong sudut meja polisi dan mengarah mendekati meja Sakura dan Luca.

"Selamat Sore nona Anderson, nama saya Connor dari Cyberlife,"Ucap panggilan asing terdengar didekat Sakura membuat gadis berambut Merah-delima itu membulatkan iris Zambrutnya dan-

 **BRUZZZZZZ!**

Mata Luca membulat kaget saat Sakura nampak menyemburkan kopi kearah lain, dan membuat beberapa rekan polisi terkejut, terkikik geli dan ada yang terkaget, sekaligus menatap iba Sakura, semburan kopi nampak meluncur kelantai untung tidak terekena orang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakula?!,"Ucap Luca menatap Sakura terkikik bukanya prihati dan malah mengodanya.

"Sakuraaa bukan Sakula...Luca!,"Desis cetus Sakura sewot.

"Anda baik-baik saja Nona Anderson,"Jawab Connor dengan gaya Kaku.

"BURUK!,"Desisnya Sewot. Lalu menata mata Cokelat Connor lalu beralih pada LID dikeningnya yang berwarna kuning. "Jadi ada apa kau mencariku,"Tanya Sakura, lalu melirik pria itu dengan pandangan cetus, sementara Luca berjalan kembali kemejanya yang kebetulan disamping meja Sakura.

"Saya menerima informasi tentang Kasus yang saya teriman dari Trix Alpa dari kediaman Phillips Jhon Family,"Jelasnya bersamaan sebuah hologram muncul dipanel meja Sakura. "Saya diminta untuk bekerja sama dengan anda dalam kasus ini, sebagai Droid Detectiv dan jalan masuk,"Ucap Connor tenang.

"Why...me,"Desis Sakura menatap datar, pada Connor sewot. "Bukankan ada Captain Allen disana dia bisa mengurus apa yang dia mau,"Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf tapi dalam program saya, hanya diminta dengan anda dimisi saya Nona Anderson," jawabnya Singkat padat jelas.

"Menyebalkan,"Sunggut Sakura.

"Pusat Kepolisian yang memberikan perintah Sakula?,"Ucap Luca meatap komputer pribadinya. "Jadi bagaimana Sakula?,"Tanya Luca.

"Cih...aku tak punya pilihan lain,"Ucap Sakura malas. "Aku tak punya mobil jadi kita naik Bus saja," Ucap Sakura mencari mantel untuk berangkat.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, saya akan memanggil Taksi Mesin,"Jawab Connor.

"Aku bukan Polisi yang suka menghamburkan uang, naik taksi mahal,"Ucap Sakura ketus, ia mengunakan mantelnya dan mengambil tas dompetnya. "Tolak saja Taksinya,"Ucapnya.

"Dia wanita mandiri yang sangat sederhana, Connor,"Desis Luca tertawa dan diberi anggukan otomatis dari beberapa polwan dan polisi sekitarnya. "Meski menjabad sebagai anggota terbaik, serta bergaji besar, dia tak suka foya-foya untuk hal yang baginya bukan untuk makanan dan tabungan masa depan, jadi Catatlah dalam Program-mu,"Ucap Luca lagi.

"Saya akan ingat itu,"Ucap Connor menatap Sakura mengunakan Shall penghangat dilehernya, lalu menatap sosok gadis yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Kali ini kita naik Taksi saja, saya akan membiayai ongkos Taksinya dari pergi dan anda pulang,"Ucap Connor memberi tatapan polos dan Sakura hanya terplenga-plongo sementara Luca hanya bergerak heboh dan memberi jempol pada Sakura yang menatapnya ketus.

"Diterima.."Ucap Luca, dan Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari Sakura.

* * *

Suasana kota nampak tenang tampa hambatan berupa mobil tidak begitu menganggu kecuali hari raya atau beberapa lokasi yang penuh sesak seperti area perbelanjaan, gedung konstruksi, mediawalker, kantor, pesta dan lain-lain, Takxi ini melaju sesuai perintah Connor untuk mengambil jalan pintas yang jalurnya tidak menghambat keduanya. "Apa lagi kasus kali ini?,"Tanya Sakura.

"Menurut laporan, Kepala keluarga Philifs dan seorang Polisi Apartemen terbunuh, oleh seorang anroid pengasuh bernama Deniel,"Ucap Connor.

Sementara Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran empuk kursi mobil lalu menatap layar Hp, menunjukan photo pelaku yang menjadi dalang utama kasus kali ini.

"Deniel, PL600 Robot pekerja pembantu rumah tangga, juga pengasuh keluarga Philif,"Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Connor yang tersenyum, Sakura yakin Connor mengirim data pelaku diponselnya inikah rasanya memiliki android serba-bisa disisi seseorang.

"Nona Ander-,"Panggil Connor.

"Sakura, Atau kulempar kepalamu mengunakan Sepatu Hell,"Ancamnya.

"Baiklah, kepribadian anda sangat beraneka,"Ucap Connor tersenyum tipis, melirik wajah papan milik Sakura.

"Jangan menganalisaku sembarangan Connor,"Ucap Sakura cetus, membuang Muka dan menatap datar.

"Baiklah Sakura,"

* * *

Sakura bersandar didinding Lift menatap angka yang berubah beberapa kali, dilayar panel menuju angka [70], suara cring~cring bunyi koin terdengar ditangan Connor, yang nampak bermain kecepatan tangan dengan Koin itu, sembari menatap angka Lift yang terus bergerak, Perpindahan koin dari satu tangan-ketangan yang lain nampak membuat Sakura memperhatikanya dengan tatapan diam.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah,"Connor menatap Sakura, membuat mata Jade malas kini menatapnya dengan penuh minat, hey-hey android tak mungkin punya rasa GR-kan?.

"Aku merasa mataku teralihkan saat kau memainkan koin ditanganmu, setidaknya mataku tak sakit menatap kaku lampu angka lift terus menerus,"Ucap Sakura datar ia menghelah nafas dan menatap koin perak ditangan Connor, dan mengatakan apa adanya tampa gengsi sama sekali.

"Kukira anda akan menunjukan nada marah pada saya,"Ucapnya terlihat penasaran membuat Sakura menyengit, kenapa justru Connor terlihat mudah bicara dari sebelumnya, apa karna dia diprogram menjadi Detetif Introgasi Deviant makanya dia bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia. "Bukankah Manusia benci Android," Tanyanya dengan datar, membuat Sakura menatap datar.

"Apa dalam Programu ada pertanyaan seperti ini?!," Tanya Sakura menatap Connor dan membuat pria tampan android itu berhenti memainkan coinya.

"Saya dibuat sebagai penangani Droid yang berstatus Deviant, dan saya dibekali dengan beberapa kecerdasan serta informasi keakuratan 990%, apa pertanyaan saya menyinggung?!,"Tanya Connor tegas.

"Tidak sama sekali, Aku sendiri tidak begitu membenci android, namun divinisi beberapa orang sangat berbeda, meski kita tak bisa menutup mata ada manusa-manusia yang kesulitan ketika Android mendapatkan pekerjaan sementara Manusia pekerja kalangan bawa justru jatuh tampa bisa bangkit karnanya,"Ucap Sakura pandangan Sakura teralihkan pada Lift dengan tatapan kembali serius.

* * *

 **TING!**

Suara peringatan terdengar dari suara Lift menandakan mereka telah sampai di Lift tertuju, Sakura memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit teracak-acak sementara Connor nampak memperbaiki kerapian seragamnya. Pintu terbuka dan mereka disambut Polisi Khusus.

" **Negitiator on Side** ,"

Sakura menatap salah satu Prajurit khusus nampak sudah sangat menunggu mereka, akhirnya baik Connor dan Sakura hanya diam dan berjalan melewati Lift pribadi apartemen mewah milik Phillips Family. Tempat ini nampak mewah namun cukup berantakan, Connor nampak bergerak lebih dulu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ikan kecil tergelepar-geleper ditanah.

"Mewah dan berantakan,"Jawab Sakura lalu bergerak melihat tiga orang didalam satu frame keluarga bahagia diatas meja.

"Mereka adalah korban,"Ucap Connor mengangkat ikan itu hati-hati, lalu menaruhnya kekolam, mungkin ikan itu terkejut merasakan getaran hingga melompat dari kolam.

"Kasihan..."Bisik Sakura namun Connor masih mendengar itu, langkah mereka berlanjut diarah tiga ruangan yang nampak terlihat begitu kacau, mulai dari ruang TV atau Tamu, Dapur dan meja makan, serta ruangan kamar yang terbuka.

" _Hentikan dia akan menjatuhkan atau membuangnya..._ ,"Suara kacaw seorang wanita terdengar putus asa dan nampak panik membuat langkah kaki keduanya semakin cepat, sampai sosok seorang wanita nampak langsung menubruk dada Connor.

"Tolong Tuan di..dia akan membunuh putriku,"Isaknya mulai menangis panik, namun raut berubah depresi menyadari yang dipeluknya bukan Nafigator manusia melainkan android. "Tu..Tunggu kalian malah memanggil sebuah ro..robot,"Desisnya panic dan ia lalu memukul dada Connor. "Kenapa bukan Navigator manusiaaa, kalian menyerahkan hidup putriku ditangan Robot sepertinyaa TIDAAAAK!,"Jeritnya membentak, sebelum beberapa orang Prajurit datang mengamankan Wanita itu dari tempat kejadian. "TIDAAAAK! KALIAAAN TIDAK BOLEHH MELAKUKAN INIII TIDAAK!,"

"Ayo kita harus memeriksa dengan cepat,"Ucap Sakura. sejujurnya Gadis polisi itu tak mau berkomentar karna dia tak bisa menyalahkan Wanita yang memukul Connor dan memberi tatapan penuh kebencian dengan android itu, dikarnakan Situasi dimana karna kasus ini dia harus kehilangan Suami serta kondisi anaknya yang disandra oleh Android.

Sakura memutuskan memeriksa kamar anak dan juga meja makan, ia juga mematikan kompor dan menemukan bekas tempat senjata yang berserakan disekitar, sementara Connor menganalisa ulang berbagai Clue yang didapatkanya, dan memberitahukan beberapa adegan secara garis besar apa yang terjadi, ia menganalisa tubuh mayat Phillips dan jumlah tembakan, juga beberapa benda berupa ponsel dan tablet berisi sebuah laporan tentang jual beli android.

"Sakura, anda harus melihat ini?,"Connor memperlihatkan sebuah brosur tablet mengenai iklan Android pembantu Tyape baru yang, diedarkan dengan seri AP700 beberapa minggu lalu. "

"Apakah android ini?!,"Belum Sakura menyuarakan pendapat sebuah tembakan beruntun terdengar, membuat Connor harus menghadapi pelakunya 'Deniel' dan Sakura ada disampingnya karna terbawa keadaan.

 **DOR!**

Sakura terserentak kaget bersamaan dekapan kuat Connor menariknya, hingga sebuah lesatan peluru akhirnya hanya merempet dibahunya, Ia menatap Sakura tajam juga Khawatir, namun raut Connor menenang saat Sakura mengangguk dan melempar tatapan kearah Deniel.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN MELOMPAT!,"Ucap Deniel nampak mengenggam sebuah pistol311 ( _handgun_ ) dan mengarahkan senjata itu pada anak kecil perempuan dalam dekapanya, mereka berdua nampak berdiri disisi ujung penghalang bangunan dan siap untuk melompat.

"Hai Deniel, nama saya Connor?,"Ucap Connor melepas Sakura dan mendekat secara perlahan diikuti Sakura.

"Aku tak butuh namamu atau identitasmu!,"Desis Daniel datar, namun tensi suaranya semakin keras.

"Tapi kau butuh bantuanku untuk ini! Saya tahu kamu marah tapi kamu harus percaya pada saya,"Ucap Connor datar. "Saya bisa membantu kamu,"Jawabnya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUAN, DARI SIAPA-PUN,"Ucapnya Keras lalu merasa terusik saat menatap hellikopter yang nampak hilirmudik disekitarnya membuat ia tak nyaman. "AKU MAU SEMUA KEBISINGAN INI BERHENTIIII,"Desisnya kasar. Menanggapi itu Baik Connor dan Sakura justru menatap sosok Polisi lain yang tergeletak lemah, dengan tembakan dilenganya.

"Connor dia masih hidup,"Ucap Sakura langsung membungkuk memeriksa tubuh itu dan Connor ikut menatapnya. "Nafasnya rendah darahnya terus keluar,"Ucapnya.

"Tubuhnya terluka Deniel dan ia kehilangan banyak darah, jika tak mendapatkan pengobatan segera maka dia akan meninggal,"Ucap Connor pada Deniel.

"Semua manusia akan mati suatu hari nanti, mati nanti dan sekarang tak akan merubah apa-pun,"Ucap Deniel dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku akan mencoba memeriksanya,"Ucap Connor ikut membungkuk didekat Sakura.

* * *

 **DOR!**

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN,"Ucap Deniel mengacungkan pistol kearah Sakura, dan Connor namun Sakura tetap memeriksa sementara Connor  
melindunginya dari bidikan andai peluru itu ditembakan.

"Meski dia bisa mati tapi dia berhak mendapatkan pengobatan,"Ucap Sakura dan Deniel bisa mendengar itu.

"Aku tak bisa mengikuti perminataanmu Deniel, karna aku juga tak mau dia mati,"Connor lalu melepas dasinya dan langsung diberikan pada Sakura, lalu bangkit menuju Daniel yang lalu melilit pergelangan tangannya untuk menyumbat darah agar mengurangi banyaknya darah yang hilang.

"APA KAU MEMBAWA SENJATA?!,"Tanya Deniel saat ia merasa Connor semakin dekat darinya.

"Yes!,"Ucap Connor menatap Deniel dan sementara Sakura nampak menyengit kapan Connor mengambil senjata, apa dia memang memiliki senjata atau dia mengambil senjata milik Polisi yang meninggal itu.

"KELUARKAN SENJATAMU DAN BUANGLAH,"Pintanya.

"Baiklah tak ada lagi senjata,"Ucap Connor setelah mengeluarkan senjata dan melemparnya di kolam.

Sakura terdiam ditempat ia lebih memilih untuk memberi pertolongan darurat pada polisi itu, dan melepas mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh polisi yang mengalami kebekuan otot karna mendapat luka tembakan, udara dingin bisa membuat luka semakin besar dan menyerang kebagian Vital makanya Sakura harus menutupinya dengan mantel.

"Aku tahu aku dan emma sangat dekat,"Ucap Connor menatap sosok gadis kecil yang berada didekapan Deniel.

"DIA BOHONG PADAKU...DIA BILANG DIA  
MENYAYANGIKU...TAPI TERNYATA...DIA SAMA SEPERTI MANUSIA LAIN!,"

"Daniel jangan,"Jerit Emma, dan situasi semakin memanas Sakura nampak bangkit lalu menatap Deniel dan rasa mencoba sebisanya membantu Connor.

"Daniel Emma tak bersalah apa-pun padamu, aku tahu dia sangat menyayangimu,"Ucap Sakura.

"BOHONG AWALNYA KUKIRA MEREKA KELUARGA YANG BERBEDA DARI KELUARGA YANG LAIN, MEREKA JUSTURU MENCARI PENGANTIKU!, DIA SAMA SAJA!,"

"Aku memeriksa semua daftar buku, barang-barang dalam kamar Emma sebelum aku kemari,"Ucap Sakura. Gadis itu nampak sungut lalu menundukan wajahnya. "Dialam diarynya dia juga menulis bahwa dia sayang padamu, juga Video kalian juga jadi bukti, kesalahan ini bukan karna Emma, Deniel."Sekarag sakura bergerak mendekat kearah Connor yang terdiam.

"Dengar...aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, kau memiliki emosi ini karna error pada sofwermu,"

"In-ini bukan Salahku,"

Perdebatan panjang terjadi semakin memanas, sedikit saja Android bergerak lalu jatuh maka semua akan selesai, Sakura memutuskan diam, dan mentap semakin banyaknya pasukan Sniper disamping gedung, Captain Allen tak segan-segan dalam misi ini.

"SURUH MEREKA PERGI! AKU TAK BISA MENDENGAR APA-PUN!,"Teriak Deniel.

"Turuti saja dia,"Ucap Sakura, Connor memandang Sakura serius, lalu memberi isyarat pada Helli untuk menjauh, dan Sakura menatap Helli dengan harapan besar.

* * *

 **《** **Bersambung》**  
 **《Rabu_13_Juni_2018》**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOUR EYES(!)**

 **(Crossovers : Deteroid becauem human & Naruto)**

 **Warning : Cerita ini adalah pekerjaan-tulisan no profit, disugukan untuk kesenangan pembaca fandom Crossovers semata, penulis tidak mengambil satu pun keuntungan dari cerita ini .**

Chapters :[2]_The_Werehouse

 **Author : By Lightning Shun**

* * *

Mau lihat Casting semua karakter cerita silakan kunjungi link dibawah ini :

 **586400265-four-eyes-detroit-become-human-naruto-crossover**

 **Atas nama Lightning Shun**

* * *

 **Agustus_15_2038**  
 **Jam_9_Malam**

"Turuti saja dia,"Ucap Sakura, Connor memandang Sakura serius, lalu memberi isyarat pada Helli untuk menjauh, dan Sakura menatap Helli dengan harapan besar.

"Liat aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau.."Ucap Connor menatap Daniel. "Kau harus percaya padaku Daniel..Aku akan membawamu dan semua akan baik-baik saja,"

"A-AKU HANYA INGIN SEMUA PERGI!...A-AKU INGIN SEBUAH MOBIL SAAT AKU DILUAR KOTA AKU AKAN MELEPASKAN DIA,"

"Itu tak mungkin Daniel..lepaskan gadis kecil itu dan aku janji tak ada yang menyakitimu,"Ucap Connor.

"Aku tak mau mati,"Ucap Deniel dengan suara mengecil. Seketika Sakura menatap iba pada Android disana setelah mengetahui semua kejadianya.

"Kau tidak akan mati, tapi kita harus bicara, tidak akan terjadi apa-pun padamu,"Sahutnya namun pada saat perdebatan panjang terjadi pada akhirnya.

* * *

"Aku percaya padamu,"Ucap Daniel perlahan melepaskan Emma, lalu bergerak mendekati Connor, namun sebelum bergerak lagi sebuah letusan senjata terdengar dari Peluru sniper yang menembak sisi perut Daniel.

 **DOR!**

"Sakuraa!,"Suara Connor nampak sedikit meninggi bersaaman gadis itu berjalan cepat mendekati Daniel, setelah letusan tembakan pertama dilayangkan lalu ia memberi aba-aba pada para Snipers yang menembak untuk hanya memberi satu tembakan ke perut karna itu sudah cukup.

"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!,"Desis Allen marah.

Mengabaikan apa yang terjadi, Sakura menatap tubuh Deniel yang bersujut gemetar menatap tubuhnya setengah hancur dan darah biru mengeluar dari robot itu, dan menatap Sakura nanar. "Kalian bohong padaku...kalian bohong padaku,"Ucapnya dengan pandangan nanar yang putus akan harapan.

" _Matikan Sofwermu sekarang, kalau mereka tau kau masih hidup mereka semakin akan merusak tubuhmu sampai kau akan benar - benar mati, aku akan melakukan sesuatu nanti, dan kita akan bicara nanti_ ,"Ucap Sakura datar, Ia lebih dekat pada Tubuh Daniel dan menarik badan Android itu dari ujung gedung agar tidak jatuh dari sana.

" _A..apa yang_ ,"Ucap Daniel, namun terdiam lalu ia langsung mematikan sendiri Sofwernya dan me-non aktifkan semua kesadaranya, saat beberapa polisi ada beberapa meter mengecek mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Sakura,"Tanya Connor lagi saat polisi serta medic masuk kedalam lokasi kejadian, ia menatap gadis semisi denganya nampak banjir dengan darah saat membantu Deniel.

"Tidak ada aku hanya membantu,"Jawab Sakura seadahnya. "Kau tahu suara letusan peluru Snapan dari pada pistol sangat jauh dari berbeda, lokasi tubuh emma sangat dekat, aku khawatir akan membahayakan indra pendengaranya. Makanya aku menghentikan snipers lain menembak satu lebih cukup, liat dia sudah mati,"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak membuatmu tidak terkesan jujur sepenuhnya,"Ucap Connor datar ia mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan mengusap darah biru dipipi Sakura.

"Mungkin..."Jawab Sakura dingin lalu menjauh dari Connor meninggalkan tempat kejadian, ia memutuskan memperbaiki matelnya memutuskan berjalan menuju Lift hendak akan pulang namun tanganya justru di cegat oleh Captain Allen.

"Mau pulang sedini ini?!,"Ucap Allen menatap gadis itu, menatap dengan wajah yang sedikit ramah(?).

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai..aku akan mengirim semua laporan hasil yang kudapat besok dan kukirim kekantor,"Jawab Sakura datar.

"Tunggu disini saja, aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobil,"

"Tidak aku akan pulang sendiri, melihat mayat hari ini membuatku mual,"Ucap Sakura mengabaikan sopir-gratis-san.

"Mereka hanya bangkai Robot bukan Mayat," Ucap Allen Sarkatis.

"Bagiku dia hidup,"UcapSakura dengan pandangan malas berdebat.

Aku akan pulang bersamanya,"Suara Connor terdengar dalam dan muncul dibelakang Sakura dan Allen.

"Apa?!,"Desis Allen dengan nada tak suka.

"Saya memiliki misi hari ini dengan, miss Sakura jadi saya sudah bertanggung jawab membawa dan mengantarnya pulang sesuai prosedur janji,"Ucap Connor.

"Aku tak masalah jadi tak usah mengantarku,"Ucap Sakura datar ia berjalan meninggalkan dua pria itu menuju lift, sementara Connor terus mengikutinya tampa bertanya.

* * *

Suara rangkai mesin Lift terdengar, dan bergerak pelan menuju lantai dasar, tak ada pembicaraan berarti dari keduanya. Baik Sakura dan Connor melakukan aktifitas masing-masing mulai Connor yang kembali memainkan koin sampai Sakura yang mulai menerima telpon yang masuk.

"Halo?,"

' _Sakura_ _My Love'_

"Ada apa bibi Neati,"

 _'Kau belum pulang?'_

"Ini baru mau pulang?,"

 _'Oh ya, Sakura bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?'_

"Ya minta tolong apa,"

' _Kau tau Perti, sedang di Tune-up di Servisan Casander,' (Tune-up : Bahasa perbaikan mesin atau penambahan pada mesin)._

"Ya, Aku tahu, dia sudah memberitahuku"

 _'Aku baru mendengar jika kalau dia sudah selesai di Tune-up, dan bisa diambil hari ini, tapi aku tak bisa kesana, Wirny sakit demam dan aku tak bisa meninggalkanya sendiri'_

"Aku mengerti kirim notenya ke ponselku dan nanti aku mengambilnya,"Ucap Sakura lalu membuang muka dari tablet ramping ditangan-nya sembari menghelah nafas lalu menatap Connor.

"Aku tetap akan mengantar anda, saya mohon anda menerimanya,"Ucap Connor mentapnya dalam, Sakura hanya menatap cuek dia yakin Connor lagi-lagi menganalisa dirinya.

"Aku bisa naik kereta setelah ini karna membawa, android tetanggaku dari tempat servis, dan punya janji malam ini,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Tidak masalah aku akan tetap mengantarmu,"Ucap Connor sembari tersenyum tipis, membuat Sakura harus mengalah dan mengizinkan Connor mengantarnya pakai taksi, sepertinya Connor didisain sebagai android yang mampu berdebat dengan 99% kemenangan dalam debatnya, Vs Sakura wanita Keras kepala.

* * *

"Sakura anda sudah sampai ditempat tujuan," Sakura menatap lemah saat ia menyadari tertidur dibangku taksi, dan matanya membulat tajam saat wajah tampan Connor sudah ada didepan wajahnya beberapa inci ( _Tidak terlalu intim namun terbilang jaraknya lumayan dekat_ ) membuat dia gugup dengan jantung terpompa lebih cepat pada pacunya.

"Sakura, denyut jantung anda menjadi cepat, dan hawa tubuh anda memanas, apa anda mulai demam,"Ucap Connor polos.

"Aku tidak demam, aku baik-baik saja," ia lalu menatap kearah sekitar, menyadari dibalik kaca pudar mobil disana terlihat pintu tokonya yang terbuka, namun sudah lumayan sepi.

Sakura memutuskan turun menuju toko serta membiarkan mobil yang dikendarai komputer itu terparkir manis diarea parkiran. Dan ternyata Sakura diikuti oleh Connor dari belakang.

 **TING**!

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?,"Ucap sebuah pegawai laki-laki android datang menyambut Sakura saat gadis itu memasuki toko, bersama Connor.

"Tentu,"Ucap Sakura melebarkan senyuman ramah, yang berubah mood 95% yang sebelumnya cudes dan datar. "Aku datang mengambil android wanita bernama 'Perti',"Ucap Sakura menatap android itu, membuat mata android yang melayaninya membesar, karna sebuah senyuman yang jarang diterimanya dari manusia.

"Tunggu Sam, apa anda pemilik 'Perti' tapi anda bukan nona Neati,"Ucap sesorang pria berumur sekitar 40-an, bertinggi 170, berambut kecoklatan, penguna kacamata lumayan tebal, berkaus putih-polos dan mengunakan celana santai, serta sandal jepit kayu(?). "Aku memang memberi janji padanya jika android miliknya selesai hari ini,"Ucap orang itu datar.

"Saya Sakura Anderson, Bibi Neati adalah tetanggaku hari ini beliau tak bisa menjemput Perti karna putrinya panas, jadi aku diminta mengambilnya,"Ucap Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sam tutup toko biar aku melayani nona ini?,"Ucap orang itu pada android lelaki tadi yang bernama Sam. "Maaf aku tadi tak bermaksut mencurigaimu, aku hanya bertanya karna beberapa minggu ini aku mendapat banyaknya android rusak dan stok mereka cukup banyak ditoko ini,"Ucapnya lalu menunjuk beberapa sosok android berdiri diatas stadium-rendah tertulis [ **Android-Rapier** ] dan dipisahkan dengan android yang dijual, Sakura terlihat tertarik pada android pengasuh wanita disana.

* * *

"Cantik sekali,"Ucap Sakura menatap sosok android pembantu berambut kecoklatan yang digulung-tunggal, tubuhnya ramping serta mampak lembut.

"Tenang kami punya banyak android jenis sama seperti dia jika anda mau,"Ucap penjual. "Namun dia tak dijual, dia rusak dan diperbaiki. Aku ingat saat dia dibawa kemari dia rusak sangat parah, kepalanya lepas dan lengan kirinya patah, karna jenisnya termaksut golongan android belum lama semasa 6 atau 8 tahun belakangan alat-alatnya masih cukup gampang didapatkan."Jelasnya tersenyum lalu menatap layar hologram dimejanya saat menerima Note yang dikirimkan Sakura lewat ponsel.

"Kasihan lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya,"Ucap Sakura, Connor menatap penuh penasaran pada Sakura ini kedua ketiga kalinya ia melihat raut simpati dari wajah Sakura, entah itu senang atau sedih, buat apamanusia memberi simpati pada Android.

"Saat aku menerima android itu, pria pemiliknya tak menjelaskan apa-pun ia hanya itu meminta Android itu untuk direset, setelah perbaikan,"Ucap Penjual pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan rak Android Servis saat Sang penjual memanggilnya. "Baiklah nona Anderson anda sudah siap untuk mengambilnya,"Ucap sang penjual mempersilahkan sosok android berjalan pelan disampingnya.

"Start-up, nah wanita ini akan membawamu pulang"Ucap Penjual itu, sembari membangunkan kesadaran android disampingnya.

"Malam Petri,"Ucap Sakura menatap mata Biru and berambut pirang, sosok android Pembantu yang baru diaktifkan melakukan tingkah diluar dugaan bahkan cenderung heboh.

"SAKU-CHAN! AKU RINDU PADAMU!,"Ucap Petri langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura saat Android itu diaktifkan, membuat Penjual menyengit bingung, begitu pula Connor. "Dimana madam, kenapa hari ini kau yang menjemputku?,"Tanyanya menatap bingung bahkan berbicara terlalu lancar serta penuh gaya.

"Winry demam beliau tak bisa datang karna itu. aku menjemputmu kenapa, tidak suka,"Ucap Sakura mulat cemberut.

"Hoi-Hoi tentu saja aku senang sekali,"Ucap Petri dengan senang, namun rautnya berubah murung. "Kalau saja tubuhku tidak diperbaruhi oleh madam selama beberapa minggu mungkin beliau tidak akan terlalu repot begini,"Ucap Petri makin suram.

Connor menatap tajam gelagat terlalu hyper-enerjic dari android pembatu dihadapanya, gelagatnya tak seperti pembantu pada umumnya sosok Petri sangat beragam seperti memiliki emosi, Connor juga menatap baju-formal milik Petri Adalah **APX200** android yang terlalu jadul memiliki tingkat IG sekuat ini, Connor menganalisa jika Petri seharusnya massa hidup Petri tak selama itu. Mungkin dia bisa aktif selama ini berkat tune-up setiap beberapa tahun sekali dari Ounernya(Majikan).

"Kau tak perlu merasa sedih, kau tahu Bibi dan Wirny sangat menyayangimu meski beliau kaya raya ia betul-betul meyanyangimu dan selalu melakukan Tune-up pada tubuhmu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah berterimakasi bukan merasa suram, atau minta maaf,"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku mengerti,"Ucap Petri mengangguk. Lalu menyadari sosok Connor didekat mereka Petri lalu mendekati Sakura dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya. "Sakura dia siapa?,"Tanya Petri.

"Dia adalah rekan kepolisian, nampaknya **_Cyberlife_** mulai mempekerjakan android polisi atau detektif untuk beberapa tahun kedepan,"Ucap Sakura kembali datar saat menatap Connor, ia lalu menyadari tatapan takut dari Petri. "Connor hilangkan raut mengintrogasimu itu, kau membuat Petri takut,"Ucap Sakura cetus.

"Maafkan saya, maaf jika anda merasa tak nyaman,"Ucap Connor menatap Sakura lalu Petri.

Setelah itu ketiganya, lalu meninggalkan toko setelah pembayaran Petri selesai dan mengantarkan android itu kerumah tetangganya disambut hangat oleh sang pemilik, setelah itu Connor ternyata mengantar Sakura ke-apartemen Sakura.

* * *

"Baiklah sudah sampai,"Ucap Sakura diturunkan, disebuah lokasi perumahan sederhana. Rumah itu mungil dan memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dengan beberapa bunga liar yang tumbuh, dibiarkan hidup. "Terimakasi sudah mengantarku, aku menghargai apa yang kau lakukan hari ini,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura,"Ucap Connor menatap gadis dihadapanya. "Akulah yang harusnya beterimakasi atas bantuan pada misi perdanaku,"Ucap Connor.

Seulum senyuman terpantri diwajah Sakura, membuat sesuatu pada diri Connor berdesir. "Berjuanglah untuk misi-misimu,"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha, aku yakin apa lagi aku sudah memiliki program dalam kepalaku untuk kedepanya,"Ucap Connor.

"Bukan Programu, semua bisa dijalankan pada sebuah program, tapi dunia tak seperti itu, kau harus memprogress semua dimatamu yang menentukan adalah dirimu, terlepas kau ini android atau manusia,"Ucap Sakura menepuk bahu bidang milik Connor dan meninggalkan pria android itu begitu saja.

* * *

Seorang lelaki bergerak tenang, ia nampak menanda tangani beberapa lembar laporan. "Nah anda bisa membawa Android yang anda servis dia sudah bisa digunakan sebagai mana mestinya,"Ucap Sang penjual menutup map diatas meja kasir. Lalu bergerak mempersilahkan orang tadi untuk mendekati android wanita diatas Stadium itu.

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Orang itu datar.

"Sama-sama tuan,"Ucap sang penjual tersenyum formal. "Umm..Tuan boleh saya bertanya,"Katanya tiba-tiba membuat pria itu, menatap sang penjual.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum diservis,"Tanya Sang penjual. Membuat lelaki itu tergugup pelan sebelum mencari rangkaian kata yang cocok.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan,... tertabrak mobil..da-dan itu adalah kecelakaan yang bodoh,"Ungkap Pria itu sembari menatap android wanita itu gugup.

"Baiklah aku akan mengaktifkanya sekarang tuan bisa beri tahu namanya,"Ucap Sang penjual nampak menatap android wanita itu lalu menyetel aktif.

"Bukan aku yang menamainya, tapi putriku yang menamainya,"Ucap Pria itu datar.

"Lalu siapa namanya,"Tanya sang penjual.

"Namanya adalah Kara,"

* * *

 **Ditempat lain**  
' _Hoi jangan mengabaikan aku Jidat,'_

Sebuah suara mengurutu terdengar, mencak-mencak dimana Sakura nampak dengan tenang mengerjakan berkas data-data tampa terganggu sebuah hologram. "Kau tahu aku sedang mengurus berkas kejadian penyanderaan kemarin, haruskah kita ngobrol sekarang, Ino,"Ucap Sakura mengerutu.

' _Setidaknya bicaralah, kau tahu menunggu giliran tampil sangat membosankan'_ Suara manja Ino terdengar, Sakura menatap sosok hologram cantik gadis itu, dilayar ponselnya dengan rambut dibiarkan tergerai, dan mengenakan baju ungu minim membuat dia sangat cantik.

"Apa kali ini yang sedang aku lakukan?,"Tanya Sakura menaikan sebelah alis-nya, membuat Ino cemberut.

 _'Hari ini aku mengikuti aktiftas Shooting dan sore nanti ada ajang Model brend dress mancanegara,'_

"Jatwalmu padat sekali,"Ucap Sakura sembari fokus pada dua pekerjaan. "Wah saat ini kau sudah menjadi artis naik daun diKanada, selamat,"Ucap Sakura.

' _Ini baru dimulai sayang, well andai saat itu, kau mau mendaftar sekolah modeling, aku yakin kau juga sudah jadi artis sekarang, tapi kau malah memilih menjadi polisi'_

"Aku tak tertarik dengan gemerlap-dunia artis,"

 _'Kau hidup sebagai bayangan yang memiliki keahlian menghancurkan dan bernegosiasi dengan tersangka, atau tubuh mayat, Sungguh mengerikan'_

"Trimakasi atas ejekanmu,"

' _Itu bukan ejekan Sayang, tapi Pujian wajah cantik seseorang tidak menjamin apa pekerjaan yang diinginkan mereka, dan kau telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang dipilih wanita lain_ ' Seulas senyuman Ino tersirat terpancar dari hologram.

"Terimakasi Ino,"

 _'Sayang...aku akan menelpon nanti jangan ditinggalkan ponselmu, giliranku sudah tiba...sampai jumpa Jidatku,'_

"Sampai jumpa Pig,"Sakura tersenyum mengakhiri pesan hollogram itu, dan balik mengerjakan laporanya, ia juga nampak fokus namun sedikit terganggu suara ketukan meja yang berasal dari Jemari teman disamping tempatnya. "Ada apa Luca?,"Ucap Sakura menatap datar sosok temanya yang nampak tersenyum santai namun merencanakan sesuatu.

Luca tak menjawab sebaliknya, pria tampan itu meletakan sebuah amplob abu-abu, dan membuat Sakura menyengit. "Apa maksutmu Luca?,"

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Rabu-20-juni-2018]**

 **PERTANYAAN :**

Ok, fic ini memang bagus tapi sayangnya yang ngerti ini fic cuman orang yang main gamenya. Jadi ini cuman saran sih gak di gubris pun tak apa tapi coba bikin sesuatu yang berbeda dan tambahkan beberapa ciri khas mu sendiri, dan sekarang lagi marak dunia sihir nih mana tau niat bikin dunia sihir tapi ada Android dan deviant yang bisa menggunakan sihir mungkin akan jauh lebih unik serta anti-mainstream.

Sekian maaf kalau kata kata saya bikin anda sakit hati ini cuman pendapat pribadi saja

JAWABAN :

#Aku sadar itu, memang hanya orang yang memainkan gamenya yang bakal paham. Untuk saat inui sulit bagiku untuk memperluas cerita ini, tapi akan mencoba lebih baik untuk mengembangkanya, terimakasi untuk mampir serta membacanya


	3. Chapter 3

(OOO_OOO)

* * *

 **FOUR EYES(!)**

 **(Crossovers : Deteroid becauem human & Naruto)**

 **Warning : Cerita ini adalah pekerjaan-tulisan no profit, disugukan untuk kesenangan pembaca fandom Crossovers semata, penulis tidak mengambil satu pun keuntungan dari cerita ini .**

Chapters :[3]_Art_House

 **Author : By Lightning Shun**

* * *

Mau lihat Casting semua karakter cerita silakan kunjungi link dibawah ini :

 **586400265-four-eyes-detroit-become-human-naruto-crossover**

 **Atas nama Lightning Shun**

* * *

 **[UNDANGAN PAMERAN LUKISAN]**

Luca tak menjawab sebaliknya, pria tampan itu meletakan sebuah amplob abu-abu-kecoklatan, dan membuat Sakura menyengit. "Apa maksutmu Luca?,"Tanya Sakura menatap Undangan coklat rapi diatas meja.

"Baca saja,"Ucap Luca singkat.

"Undangan Pameran Seni Lukisan, di **_TownSavez_** ,"Ucap Sakura menatap Luca dengan tatapan terkejut, dikarnakan Pameran-lukisan _TownSavez_ adalah pameran terbesar dan termegah, karna disana akan ditampilkan karia-karia asli orang terkenal dengan harga-harga selangit.

"Aku mendapatkan undangan itu dari temanku, dia adalah seorang pengusaha barang antik yang mendapat kesempatan untuk datang kesana, tapi dia sedikit beruntung sampai mendapat kelebihan undangan, untuk dua orang,"Jelasnya.

"Aku tahu kau lumayan menyukai seni, makanya aku tertarik mengajakmu pergi bersama, kudengar pada pesta itu akan mengundang beberapa pelukis-pelukis terkenal dengan karia lukisan _master-pieces_ mereka Akan muncul dimedia,"Ucap Luca.

"Waw kurasa wartawan, akan penuh dilobby seperti tahun lalu,"Ucap Sakura menatap datar beberapa gambar lukisan pada undangan. "Sepertinya kita harus berdesak-desakan memasuki tempat itu,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas.

"Kurasa tidak, kali ini berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, kudengar karna masalah tahun lalu sponsor dan pengamanan sangat ketat dan Lukisan yang dipajang tidak untuk umun kecuali untuk para pemilik undangan saja,"Jelasnya.

"Muummm...terdengar lebih formal,"Ucap Sakura.

"Wajar apa lagi karna pelukis senior **Carl Manfred** , akan menghadiri pameran ini,"Jawab Luca lalu menatap kembali komputernya lalu mengklik sebuah webside, perihal informasi acara.

"Aw..."Pasti _publicspeking_ akan heboh sekali, apa lagi beliau sangat dihormati dan media menjadikan berita ini ladang yang sukses untuk mengeruk uang. "Bagaimana kau? Mau, temani aku?,"Tanya Luca dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana dengan Cassandra, Leony..atau Catia?,"Tanya Sakura datar menyebut nama pacar-pacar Luca yang biasa bersama lelaki tampan itu. "Kau tak mengajak mereka saja?,"Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Mereka mantanku, dan mereka tak menyukai seni...dalam pikiranya hanya Shooping, Shooping dan Shooping saja, Please temani aku?,"Ucap Luca, membuat Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Temani saja dia Sakura, bukankah kau menyukai lukisan?,"Sebuah suara terdengar datar, namun ramah datang dari salah satu meja dekat Sakura dan Luca.

Sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu, dengan untaian tipis lancip pada ujungnya membuat wajahnya nampak mungil, bertubuh sedang dan bermata hitam selegam warna rambutnya, saat ini ia mengenakan Jacket sekera leher yang membuatnya terlihat penuh dan bawahan celana levis abu-abu kontras dengan Jacketnya. Saat ini gadis itu tengah duduk dibangkunya setelah habis membaca buku novel ditanganya.

"Ya aku memang suka Ayu, tapi aku sedang memikirkan jatwal, lagi pula aku harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk Capten Lee dan malam ini aku harus menyerahkanya,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas pendek.

"Kau bisa memberikan laporan itu padaku, jika selesai kebetulan aku dan beberapa rekanku tak keluar dari kantor kami akan begadang disini, untuk rapat hari ini,"Jelasnya.

"Hah? Apa kau yakin aku boleh pergi, apa tak akan menganggu tugasmu,"Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut, sementara Luca hanya tersenyum menunjukan jempol pada Gadis bernama Ayu.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, lagi pula pekerjaanku sebenarnya sudah selesai tinggal _metting_ sore saja, sebenarnya aku mau lembur untuk menonton pertandingan Golf internasional antar Russia dan Italia yang diadakan sebentar malam,"Ucap Ayu.

"Benar kata Ayu, dengan begini kau bisa pergi,"Ucap Luca melirik Ayu dan berpindah pada wajah Sakura yang matanya terbinar-binar senang.

"Terimakasi Ayu!,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum senang dengan perbuatan rekan sesama polwanya yang sering membantunya, bagi Sakura Ayu bukanlah orang lain, **Amakura Ayumi** gadis polwan dibidang Hack, komputer dan Telekomunikasi yang selalu disebut boneka datar bagi polisi dikantor, karna raut wajahnya selalu terlihat datar, serta minim raut. Tapi dibalik sisi seperti ini Ayu adalah sosok gadis yang pengertian pada rekanya.

"Sama-sama,"Ucap Ayu lalu sibuk membaca kembali novel ditangan-nya dan mereka vokus kembali bekerja pada tugas masing-masing.

* * *

Setelah mengiyakan permintaan Luca Sakura, Pulang lebih awal sore keapart, dan naasnya ia sedikit bermasalah saat ia akan mempersiapkan diri kepesta, ia mengerutu pakaian apa yang akan digunakanya untuk pesta formal seperti itu, ia tak mungkin mengenakan seragam polisi atau jacket jalan-jalan kesana. Ia meruntuk bingung mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia memiliki pemikiran minim dengan penampilan _Glamoor_ , dia juga jarang mengenakan pakaian pesta.

🎶🎶🎶🎶 {TENGGGG!}

Sakura nyaris terjengkang kebelakang mendengar sebuah suara nada dering diponselnya, yang menampilkan sebuah wajah familiar yang dikenalnya...  
Address : **[Tayuya Kamiya]**

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan menyengit, lalu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hai..Tayuya,"

 _'Hai Saku-kun, suaramu terdengar tidak begitu baik? Hah? Apa terjadi sesuatu dikantor?,'_

"Sedikit,"Balas Sakura suntuk.

 _'Sedikit apa?!,'_ Tanya Tayuya terdengar tegas membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas berat, adik angkatnya **Tayuya Kamiya** ini selalu saja gampang serius, kalau mendengar suaranya tak semangat.

"Sebenarnya aku akan menghadiri sebuah pesta, tapi aku anuuu?!,"Ucap Sakura masih bingung mengurai kata yang tepat, bersamaan suara kikikan kecil terdengar dari sebrang.

 _'Puff...Biar kutebak, apa ini ada hubunganya dengan penampilan dan baju diuntuk sebuah acara?,'_ Tanya Tayuya terdengar lebih keras dan juga terkikik disela ia berbicara.

 **SKAT MA** **D**

Sakura terdiam dan memandang suram, layar telepon dan tak menjawab apa-pun sementara pemuda disana sedang terkikik penuh.

 _'Bukankah sebulan yang lalu aku memberimu sebuah gaun untuk hadiah ulang-tahunmu, kenapa tak memakai itu saja,'_ Tanya Tayuya membuat mata Sakura melotot terkaget karna melupakan hal itu, ia lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan ponsel dengan suara gasrak-gusruk membiarkan panggilan itu tetap menyala.

* * *

 **《Tayuya Here》**

Tayuta terdiam, ia memanggil Sakura beberapa kali namun Sakura tak mau bicara, ia hanya mendengar suara gasrak-gusruk tak jelas terjadi, ditempat Sakura Tayuya yakin Kakak angkatnya yang manis sedang mencari gaun itu sekarang, padahal pemuda itu pernah mendapat protes dari Sakura saat sang kakak membuka isi hadianya, ia meresa penasaran seperti penampilan kakaknya mengenakan gaun feminim yang kakaknya paling benci.

Tayuya mengeleng meletakan ponselnya disaku, namun menyalakan headphone agar telponya tetap menyambung. Ia kembali kerutinitas yang saat ini ia lakukan yaitu menjemur selimut di halaman belakang rumah.

"Tayuya?!,"Panggil Seseorang membuat pemuda itu tersadar memandang sosok pria tua nampak keluar dari pintu dapur tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Father?,"Panggil Tayuya tersenyum dan memperbaiki selimut yang ia jemur.

"Apa aku akan benar-benar magang di **Cyberlife** , aku ingin membicarakan ini sekarang,"Ucap pria itu menyeret sebuah kursi taman belakang lalu duduk disana.

"Apa Father tidak setuju, aku bisa menolak askes itu jika Membuat Father tidak nyaman,"Ucap Tayuya.

"Tentu saja tidak,"Ucap Tayuya membuat pria itu mengeleng penuh lalu tersenyum. "Hanya saja kau mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku,"Ucap pria itu tersenyum, membuat Tayuya menatap bingung.

Senyuman tulus namun penuh teka-teki dari pria bernama **Zalin Anderson** yang merupakan ayah angkat dari Sakura dan Tayuya, saat ini Tayuya tinggal bersama pria itu, sementara Sakura memutuskan memiliki tempat tinggal kedua didekat kantornya, sejak dia menjadi polisi dan ia mengunjungi rumah ayahnya semasa dia tidak sibuk tugas.

 _'Tayuya'_ Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Tayuya pada sambungan telpon yang masih menyalah. _'Aku sudah menemukan gaunya, akan tetapi kondisinya cukup kusut karna lama di dalam kotak'_ Ungkap Sakura jujur, membuat Tayuya mengelengkan kepala dengan raut kusut. _'Uhg...Memusingkan'_ Jerit Sakura.

"Kapan acaranya?,"Tanya Tayuya.

 _'Aku akan pergi dengan Luca malam ini'_ Desis Sakura lemas.

"Pergilah kebinatu untuk diloundry baju itu, acaranya sebentar malam-kan, kau bisa berdandan selama beberapa jam untuk menunggu binatu-kilat selesai,"Jelas Tayuya cepat. "Banyak salon yang buka disekitar rumahmu-kan,"Jawab Tayuya berbicara dengan lantang tanganya lalu meraih baskom besar bekas selimut yang semua sudah dijemurnya, sementara Zalin hanya mengeleng melihat kebiasaan Tayuya jika sudah bicara cepat saat menelpon kakaknya, itu bertanda jika Sakura lagi kebingungan dan sulit berpikir, dan Tayuya-lah yang bisa membantunya mengatur jatwal, meski pun Sakura bukan tripikal gadis yang lamban tetap saja dia juga punya sisi dimana dia gampang panik apa-lagi soal penampilan.

* * *

 **《Kembali Kesakura》**

"Yuuuhhhuuu...Any bodyhome Love?!,"Suara jeritan membana terdengar dari sebuah suara enerjik seseorang wanita, yang memasuki apart Sakura yang pintu ruangan yang nampak terbuka lebar, ditemani seorang android pembantu miliknya yang tidak bukan adalah 'Perti' yang merupakan tetangganya.

 **DUAAAGG!**

"SUARA APA ITU!," Jeritanya kasar memasuki ruangan tampa permisi dan mendapati Sakura terjatuh tidak elitnya mengenai kardus-kardus diruang tamunya. "Sorry madam, aku mau menemuimu tadi namun aku tersandung dan-,"

"Love apa yang terjadi, kekacauan apa ini?! Are you okey?,"Tanyanya heboh menatap Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. "Perti tolong bantu angkat kardus itu,"Jeritnya heboh.

"S-siap madam."Ucap Perti ikutan panik layaknya tuanya.

"Ada apa anda kemari madam Neati?,"Tanya Sakura ramah, membuat Neati menepuk tubuh Sakura yang kotor karna tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai tadi.

"Dengar Sakura My Love, hari ini ada pemujaan dirumahku dan aku membawa ladoo, untuk kuberikan untukmu sekaligus rasa berterimakasi-ku kau mau menjemput Perti kemarin, jika tidak ada kau kemarin, aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana!,"Ucap Neati dengan cepat. Logat Indianya begitu terdengar jelas serta penuh semangat saat berbicara bahasa inggris berlogat britis.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, madam Neati,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis, membuat Neati tersenyum senang wanita india itu tak ragu langsung menyuapi sebuah Ladoo kemulut sakura.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi, disini Sakura?!,"Tanyanya serius, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas tak nyaman.

Sakura mau-mau tak mau harus menceritakan pada Neati dan Perti tentang masalah yang dihadapinya, awalnya Sakura merasa takutnya ia akan ditertawakan oleh Neati namun semua diluar dugaanya.

"Well kurasa itu tidak salah Love, Saran adikmu sudah benar,"Jelas Neati mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Ya, makanya karna itu aku..!,"Ucap Sakura terdengar gugup, dan saat ini Petri membantu merapikan Rumah Sakura yang berantakan.

"Sebaiknya begini saja Love, Perti  
ambil bajunya dan bawa kebinatu-kilat aku yang bayar, dan kau Love biar aku yang mendandanimu,"Ucap Neati tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Kau tak perlu pergi kesalon mahal, aku ahli soal ini?!,"Jelasnya langsung menarik Sakura.

Sementara Perti hanya tertawa, menatap sahabatnya ditarik paksa kekamar untuk didandani.

* * *

 **《Kara here》**  
Android Kara menyengit melihat isi kulkas yang minim, hanya beberapa bumbu dan spagety kering, nampaknya Todd jarang membeli keperluan kulkas, selama ia diservis.  
Ia juga mendapat beberapa part barang dirumah ini rusak mulai dari part-mesin cuci piring, atau kerusakan pada mesin-pengering pakaian untungnya ia sudah memesan part-mesin untuk memperbaikinya dalam beberapa hari.

Kara memutuskan memasak Spagetty saja untuk Todd dan Alice nanti malam. Namun pikiranya masih tertuju pada Alice saat anak dari Todd itu memberikan sebuah Kunci musik di box-musik dikamarnya. Ia membuka box-music dan menemukan banyaknya lembar gambar buatan Alice dan gambar-gambar itu, memberitahunya sesuatu mengapa dia di servis dan direset.  
Rasanya sejak itu, sesuatu dalam benaknya terasa tidak tenang, apa ini namanya simbol rasa takut? Tentu saja tidak mana ada mesin yang punya rasa takut-kan, akhirnya Kara memutuskan memasak makan malam, sembari menatap awan mendung nampaknya hujan segera menguyur wilayah ini.

 _'F*cking Android'_ Kara terus-terusan mendapat umpatan makian kecil dari Mulut Todd, sambil merokok sebuah ganja kering, dan beberapa serbuk Vilin, yang tak henti-hentinya dihirup sejak tadi, Alice juga nampak duduk manis disofa dekat pintu dan bermain sendirian dengan bonekanya.

Kara mendapat sedikit memori tentang tuanya, jika beliau adalah mantan Supir taksi yang sekarang pengangguran, dan hanya mendapat uang dari uang pensiunan-paksa yang harganya tak seberapa.

Kara memutuskan mengambil cucian kotor untuk mencucinya dimesin pengering, dan akan dikeringkan dijemuran dengan tenang matahari, sampai part-part item, pengering pakaian sampai dirumah nanti.

Ia lalu memasukan baju dimesin cuci dan air, lalu saat mengambil sebuah kotak deterjen, ia menemukan sepaket obat terlarang, didalamnya berupa serbuk berwarna merah, ia terpaku dengan apa yang ia temukan ia terkaget, saat berbalik menemukan Todd langsung mencekik Kara dengan ancaman.

"Jangan menganalisa apa-pun kau paham,"Desis Todd kejam.

"Maaf Todd,"Ucap Kara.

Pria itu lalu melepaskan tangan dari leher Kara, ia juga meninggalkan dapur begitu saja tampa bersalah sama-sekali membiarkan Kara terdiam takut disana.

Sepeninggalan Todd Alice nampak terdiam menatap, Kara penuh arti dengan makna yang sukar ditebak, saat Kara menatap Alice, gadis itu meninggalkan Kara begitu saja.

* * *

"Hmmm...Wow Sakura kau sangat cantik my Love,"Neati nampak heboh, seolah memenangkan piala dunia. "Kau sangat cantik Love, tangan dan kempuanku tak pernah salah,"Ucapnya.

"A-Aku tak tau harus bagaimana mengatakanya,"Muka Sakura memerah menatap pancaran wajah dan Gaun pemberian adiknya dari Refleksi cermin membuatnya terpesona sendiri, pasalnya Ia tak pernah berdandan seheboh ini sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik Sakura, dengan ini kau pasti bisa pergi kepesta tampa merasa malu,"Ucap Perti beradu tos kemenangan dengan Neati.

Sebuah Mobil Lamborjini _abu-abu_ panjang termahal nampak melintasi kota, dengan arak-arak para mobil polisi khusus, yang mengitarinya dan memberi mobil super mewah itu untuk berjalan tampa kendala. "Apa saja janji yang kita dapatkan Markus,"Seorang pria tua mengenakan _Tuxsedo hitam_ terlihat duduk santai diatas kursi bludru mewah dalam mobil, ditemani sosok android berjas dengan warna yang sama.

"Kau punya cukup banyak janji permintaan anak Pengusaha Minyak Arab untuk lisensi lukisanmu,"Ucap Android bernama Markus

"Hari yang cukup berat untuk orang tua bagiku, kapan pertemuanya,"Tanya Carl membuang muka malas.

"Besok, siang,"Jawab Markus datar.

"Jika begitu minta mereka buat janji dirumah, Markus,"Ucap Carl datar lalu memandang kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan, sepanjang jalanan serta aktifitas orang - orang yang penuh binar, berjalan dan menikmati indahnya malam dan bersama orang terkasihi atau teman mungkin akan menyenangkan.

 _Andai dia bisa mengerti aku_

 _Leo.._

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Sabtu-14-juli-2018]**


	4. Chapter 4

(OOO_OOO)

* * *

 **FOUR EYES(!)**

 **(Crossovers : Deteroid becauem human & Naruto)**

 **Warning : Cerita ini adalah pekerjaan-tulisan no profit, disugukan untuk kesenangan pembaca fandom Crossovers semata, penulis tidak mengambil satu pun keuntungan dari cerita ini .**

 **Chapters :[4]_Fantasy_Princcess**

 **Author : By Lightning Shun**

* * *

Mau lihat Casting semua karakter cerita silakan kunjungi link dibawah ini :

 **586400265-four-eyes-detroit-become-human-naruto-crossover**

 **Atas nama Lightning Shun**

* * *

"Astaga aku tak percaya ini!,"Seruan Frustasi bercampur kaku terdengar dari mulut Sakura yang bicara sedikit kecil dengan perasaan super Galau. ia mencoba berjalan pelan sembari memeluk lengan Lucas, sementara Lelaki tampan itu hanya tertawa memperhatikan tingkah sakura.

' **Ostan'sya s papoy, moya doch** ' (Tetaplah bersama Papa putriku),"Ucapnya tertawa kecil sembari mengedipkan mata sementara, Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Yang benar saja,"Sakura membuang pandangan kesal ia nampak meruntuki sepatu hell 7-cm yang tak biasa dipakainya, ayolah dia memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tak perlu pake hells yang setinggi ini juga-kan.

"Lihatlah lukisan-lukisan ini sangat indah, kau sangat menyukai Lukisan bukan,"Ucap Lucas menatap sekeliling-keliling, dimana banyak Lukisan moderen mau-pun lawas terpajang didinding, disekitar mereka juga terdapat meja-meja berisi puluhan Minuman dari merek ternama, juga makanan-makan kelas tinggi yang disuguhkan dengan sekitar dengan bantuan Chef serta bulter-bulter terbaik. Oh jangan lupa dengan lantai dansa.

* * *

"Ini seperti pesta orang kaya ketimbang pameran Lukisan,"Jawab Sakura menatap sekitar, karna melihat situasi penjagaan ketat yang berada dimana-mana."Mereka mengunakan Syaberlife dalam penjagaan bukan polisi Khusus,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Kudengar banyak orang penting yang datang, dari Duta negara, Selebritis dunia, President, Raja juga Kaisar dari negara sebelah datang untuk kemari untuk undangan ini, jadi lupakan saja kita adalah Kesatuan Khusus mari menikmati Minuman juga Makanan, apa yang ada didisini,"Ucap Lucas dengan pandangan berbinar, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka minum kau taukan,"

Desis Sakura menghelah nafas, lalu menyembunyikan tatapan risih dengan mata-mata memandang tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa minum banyak, tapi kau bisa memakan banyak Pie, Cake dan apa-pun yang disamping itu,"Ucap Lucas tertawa kecil, Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum lagi, Luca memang jarang menunjukan raut wajah seperti ini pada seorang wanita, Ia akan menunjukan wajah Cool layaknya Casanova, yang membuat semua wanita akan menyinyir berdebar pada pesona-nya.

"Kau punya solusi dari semua hal yang terjadi dengan cepat Lucas,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Papa disini?,"Ucap Lucas nampak tertawa kecil, dengan senyuman manis, sembari mengiring Sakura ke area meja makanan-makanan manis untuk Sakura, dan Untuk Lucas pemuda itu mengambil segelas Case yang didiamkan selama 10 tahun, semakin lama umur minuman akan semakin bagus cita rasa dan harganya yang terbilang mahal.

Sakura lalu memutuskan mengambil Tart-Fruty dingin lalu mencari kursi untuk duduk dan memakanya sesuap dengan anggun, ia Sangat berterimakasi karna Rekanya itu, mau mengerti dirinya, berdiri dengan sepatu Hells jangka lama membuat kakinya Sakit, bisa-bisa ia akan terlihat memalukan karna hal ini.

"Oh ya aku mau kesana sebentar mau ambil Minuman?,"Ucap Lucas dengan langka bahagia dan langsung melesat kebagian minuman, membuat Sakura hanya mengeleng-geleng, memaklumi sikap Lelaki itu.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tak bersantai-santai dibalik sibuk dari masa jabatanya sebagai Polisi-khusus, waktunya menjadi sangat sedikit. Ia dimanjakan dengan pemandangan penuh maha-karya lukisan-lukisan ternama dari berbagai gendre dari pelukis dunia, andai Ayahnya ada disini ia ingin menunjukanya pada Ayahnya, mungkin ia akan memotret-nya dari jarak lebih dekat. Ia lalu menatap lukisan bergambar sosok lelaki yang memeluk anak-lelaki-nya penuh suka cita, karna ingin melihat lebih dekat ia melangkah mendekati pigura itu,namun karna ada larangan-hologram ia perlu menjaga jarak.

"Senyuman...,"Sakura nampak menatap kenjagalan yang aneh dari Lukisan. Tampa menyadari sebuah langkah-kaki, dan suara putaran Roda terdengar pelan mendekatinya.

"Kau menyukai lukisan itu? Apa kau tau makna dari Lukisan itu, pewarnaanya saja sangat abstrak dan apa-pendapatmu tentang lukisan itu?,"Tanya-suara itu, namun Sakura tetap menatap Lukisan tampa niat menoleh.

"Menyedihkan!,"Ucap Sakura singkat padat dan jelas.

"Seperti apa?,"Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Seperti isi hati seorang Pelukis, yang mendambakan perasaan yang dia inginkan tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, latar dari kedua laki-laki dewasa dan Anak itu terlalu buram, mungkin saja ini yang diinginkan pelukis.

"Oh begitu?,"Ucap Orang itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan senyuman yang mereka perlihatkan diraut wajahnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia,"Ucap orang itu.

"Senyuman itu serasa seperti sebuah topeng,"Ucap Sakura lalu menatap nama pelukis yang rupanya adalah : Carl Manfred . "Ummm...maaf Saya! Harusnya saya tidak mengopini, pendapat saya senaknya!," Sakura berbalik melempar senyum, namun senyumanya sirna saat menatap sosok orang itu, seorang lelaki-tua bertux hitam,yang duduk diatas kursi roda dan ditemani sosok android disampingnya, Sakura mengidik terkejut karna lelaki tua yang bertanya itu tak lain adalah Carl Manfred sang-pelukis lukisan.

"Selamat malam,My Dear,"

"S-sir-Carl maaf aku tak bermaksut unt-,"Sakura Nampak menahan kegugupanya ia nyaris mejatuhkan piring-kuenya, menatap sang penulis terkenal yang membuat lukisan ini, ia rasanya ia ingin lempar diri kelubang kegelapan.

"Tidak apa-apa My Dear? Kata-katamu mengingatkan aku pada masa lalu?,"Ucap Carl menatap kembali lukisan tua buatanya bertahun-tahun lalu, ia tersenyum senduh, digurat wajahnya yang telah dimakan usia. "Aku membuat Lukisan ini, Saat aku masih muda, diproses yang kutempuh aku memiliki semuanya,"Senyumanya kian terpancar dan ia cerita lebih lanjut."Aku merasakan apa yang kusebut puncak dari prestasiku, namun aku lalai dan justru mengabaikan sesuatu yang penting demi sebuah puncak prestasi,"Ucapnya Rautnya berubah senduh dan gurat kehilangan terpancar dari wajah-tuanya.

"..."

"Setelah Aku mendapatkanya, Aku kehilangan Istriku ,juga kehilangan Indra-pada kakiku,"Pandangan senduh lalu menatap lukisan [Ayah dan Anak itu] Ia mengeser kursi roda miliknya mendekati lukisan yang kini menjadi Salah-satu Masterpice dipameran Lukisan. "Juga kehilangan kepercayaan dan juga kasih-sayang dari putraku,"Ucapnya.

"Senyuman-yang hanya menjadi topeng dalam Ilusi,"Desis Sakura dengan raut senduh.

"Maafmu kuterima,"Ucap Carl tersenyum-pahit. "Tapi ucapanmu memang benar, Dan inilah Aku seorang lelaki tua yang hidup tampa putra hanya didampingi Android yang setia memapahku, Di balik Glamor sebuah prestasi yang nampak menyedihkan,"Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sendirian Sir,"Ucap Sakura lalu menundukan tubuhnya kelantai, (Posisi jongkok), Gadis itu tak perduli dengan tatapan Para tamu menatap dia juga gaunya nampak terlihat mengenai lantai, sungguh bukan gaya yang cocok untuk wanita dipesta dimana semua orang akan berdiri atau duduk dengan anggun, tapi tidak denganya, ia lalu mengenggam tangan Carl dengan senyuman Tulus. "Kurasa kelak Putramu akan memahami isi hatimu, jangan menyerah untuk percaya, karna tuhan itu adil,"Ucapnya setulus mungkin.

"A-Aku merasa ingin kehilangan Harapan, namun Markus selalu disisi pria tua ini,"Ucapnya menunduk lemah menatap tangan gadis itu diatas pangkuanya, Sakura Nampak mengenggam tanganya layaknya anak gadisnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Harapan selalu ada pada sesorang yang tak menyerah, mungkin putra anda belum bisa memahami perasaan anda, akan tetapi anak-anda yang lain akan memberikanya,"Ucap Sakura menatap Markus dengan senyuman-tulus, membuat pria menatap terkesima pada gadis itu, sesuatu yang asing yang seolah membuatnya merasakan detakan yang aneh, tapi mana mungkin dia adalah mesin plastic yang dibenci sebagian manusia.

Seolah ia merasakan...sesuatu yang disebut.

 **berharga!**

* * *

"Oh ya Nak apa kau pergi dengan seseorang ke-pesta ini,"Tanya Carl lalu memandang Sakura,yang perlahan bangkit lalu memperbaiki letak gaunya, Sakura memutar mata saat melihat Lucas yang tengah dikelilingi para wanita di sekitar-nya.

"Aku bersama Kakak-ku datang kepesta ini"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas lalu menatap Carl lagi. "Nampaknya mereka sedang mengerumuninya saat ini, jadi biarkan saja,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum menatap Lukisan-lukisan sekitar ia mengambil piring-kue yang tadi sempat diletakan dilantai.

"..."Suasana Nampak hening, beberapa saat bersamaan sebuah lagu romantic terdengar dari para pemusic yang sudah disewa oleh panitia acara, lagu-lagu instrument classic mulai diperdengar beberapa pengunjung mulai berkumpul diarea kecil berupa lantai sedikit luas untuk berdansa yang disediakan oleh Gedung-nya,

"Berarti kau hanya sendirian,"Ucap Carl tersenyum kecil, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu jika tidak keberatan,"Ucap Carl menatap Marcus. "Maukah kau menari dengan Marcus,"Ucap Carl menatap tenang Sakura.

"Eh? Apa maksutmu Carl,"Ucap Markus dengan raut bingung.

"Eh!, S-saya?,"Ucap Sakura terkikuk mendengarnya."Tapi saya tak bisa dansa,"Ucap Sakura menundukan wajahnya yang bersemu-semerah rambutnya. "Dan juga kurang banyak berinteraksi dengan laki-laki,"Ucap Sakura.

"Reaksimu benar-benar polos,"Ungkap Carl pria itu nampak terlihat terhibur dengan raut kebingungan keduanya. "Cobalah terbiasa meski dia android, mungkin kau bisa belajar terbiasa,"Ucap Carl.

"..."

"Kau juga lagi sendiri, biarkan aku melihat kalian menari Markus bisa mengajarmu,"Ucap Carl tersenyum, membuat Sakura tak bisa menolak permintaanya.

"B-Baiklah, apa dia bersedia menari denganku,"Tanya Sakura gugup. Menatap Markus. "Lagi-pula bagaimana dengan dirimu Carl,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kalian bisa menari tak-jauh dariku, dengan begitu aku bias memanggil Markus jika aku butuh,"Ucap Carl.

* * *

Markus Nampak menatap tenang menuju lantai dansa, membawa Sakura dengan gandengan tangan secara hati-hati, sebelum mereka berjalan Android itu awalnya menganalisa cara Sakura berjalan, dan yakin jika gadis itu tak biasa mengunakan Hak-tinggi.

"Maaf jika aku terlihat memalukan,"Sakura mengerutu pelan menatap Markus, ia merasah dia seperti boneka Tali yang tak digerakan dengan baik, ingin rasanya ia melempar Hak tinggi jauh-jauh.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Senang bisa membantu,"Ucap Markus tersenyum tipis.

Mereka lalu berhenti dilantai dansa lalu, mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?,"Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Markus menatap takjub, disisi Emosional Sakura sangat tenang ia begitu terbuka, sikap serta isi hatinya tidak mudah menipu seseorang, Jadi Markus tak perlu menganalisanya.

"Carl pernah menyuruhku membaca buku?,"Ucap Markus.

"Eh,"

"Untuk meningkatkan fantasy-memoriku, Carl sering memintaku membaca sebuah buku,"Ucap Marcus ia lalu melingkarkan tangan dipinggang ramping Sakura. "Kebanyakan kisah yang kubaca tentang pangeran dan seorang putri,"

"Putri.."

"Apa itu aneh?,"Tanya Markus.

"Tidak sama sekali, Aku suka cerita fantasy dan aku merasa itu takaneh jikadibaca oleh semua pria didunia,"UcapSakura menatap polos. Ia menyambut tangan marcus yang lain lalu mengenggam-nya Markus hanya menatap kaku lalu tersenyum-tipis, Meskipun dia adalah Seorang Robot Sakura sama sekali tak canggung dan berbicara normal layaknya ia adalah Pria manusia normal.

"Jika begitu!,"Markus terseyum lebih lebar lalu menuntun Sakura untuk menginjak kakinya.

"Eh! Markus i-ini,"Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Kakimu tak akan naman jika posisi seperti ini,"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku merasa tidak terganggu,"Ucap Markus tersenyum, Android tampan bertubuh tinggi bidang itu Nampak memulai aksinya, lalu mulai gerakan dansa, ia bergerak lembut tampa kehilangan beban sama sekali, meski Sakura member tubuhnya beban. "Sepanjang kita menari aku akan memposisikanmu sebagai Tuan putri dan aku hanya melihat anda,maukah anda memposisikan saya sebagai laki-laki

Manusia?,"Tanya Markus.

"Soal itu,"Ucap Sakura menatap mata Markus yang sedikit menunjukan reaksi kecewa. Bagaimana bisa sebuah android bisa bereaksi kecewa.

"Bagiku tak masalah,kau penuntunku berdansa jadi kurasa kau bisa menjadi pangeran-nya,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum, bersamaan ritme yang awalnya pelan menjadi lebih cepat, mata keduanya nampak selalu bertatapan, mereka bergerak serasi adakalanya dibagian lagu pelan, tubuh Sakura nampakdiputar secara anggun...mengikuti ritme permainan Dansan Markus.

"Markus,"

Mata Markus membulat saat Carl memanggilnya,dan begitu pula Sakura langsung menyeimbangkan badanya kembali dan melepaskan gengaman Markus. Kursi Roda Carlterputar pelan mendekati lantai dansa,dan raut tuanya tersenyum pada Sakura. "Y-Ya Carl,"UcapMarkus.

"T-Tuan Carl,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tadi itu indah sekali Markus,"Ucap Carl. "Juga denganmu my Dear,"Ucapnya pada Sakura.

"Terimakasi Tuan,"Ucap Sakura kikuk.

"Oh ya My Dear sejak tadi kau mengenalku, dan sudah berbicara banyak bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu dear?,"Tanyanya.

"Tentu Saja tuan N-Namaku adalah Sa-,"

 **KREK!**

Namun sebuah suara keras Mic seorang Pembawa Acara diatas panggung, mengagetkan semua menghentikan Ucapan Sakura dalam sekejab,baikDirinya,Marcus dan Carl matanya bertuju pada pembawa Acara tersebut,bahkan music yang awalnya Slow berubah sedikit cepat juga meriah.

 **[KAMI TURUT BERTRIMAKASI SEBESARNYA, ATAS KEDATANGAN ANDA-ANDA SEMUA,PADA PAMERAN LUKISAN MALAM INI]**

 **[MAAF JIKA PESTA DANSANYA TERGANGGU TAPI KAMI INGIN MENYAMBUT KEDATANGAN TUAN BERTANGAN SPESIAL YANG MENCIPTAKAN MAHA KARYA YANG MENDUNIA, KEATAS PANGGUNG UNTUK MENYAMPAIKANARGUMENYA]**

 **[KITA PANGGILKAN TUAN CARL]**

Markus menatap Sakura mengangguk-cepat, lalu tampa pikir panjang ia membantu Carl untuk mengangkat kursi-rodanya kepanggung, dan keberadaan sang pelukis Nampak disambut meriah oleh para undangan, diacara ini, meninggalkan Sakura ditengah keramaian orang-orang undangan yang Nampak antusias, Namun mata Sakura membulat kaget saat merasakan lenganya digenggam oleh seseorang,dan Saat Sakura berbalik menemukan Sosok Lucas yang Nampak terlihat setengah mabuk. "Menikmati dansamu?,"Ucap Lucas.

"Lucas," Sakura menyengit lemah dengan kondisi pria itu, ia harap Laki-laki itu bisa membawa mobil dengan benar malam ini. "Hei ikut aku,"Ucap Sakura menarik Lucas menjauhi area panggung.

"Kita mau kemana Sakura?,"Ucap Lucas menyengit.

"Aku ingin kita pulang sekarang, aku khawatir jika selalu lama disini kau tak bisa pulang dengan benar,"Ucap Sakura, menghelah nafas.

"...Oke Mom?,"Ucap Lucas.

* * *

Seorang pemuda menaiki sebuah motor-sport dan tengah melintasi jalanan trotoar penuh pemukiman-rumah matanya yang awalnya focus pada jalanan, Nampak menyengit heran saat lihat sosok android laki-laki yang berjalan terseok-seok dengan tubuh rusak, tubuh setengah hancur dibagian dada, serta kaki yang terlihat pincang, karna merasa kasihan ia bergerak menghentikan mesin motornya lalu mendekatinya. "Hei kau tidak apa-apa?,"Tanya orang itu padanya.

"Kau siapa,"Ucap Android itu dengan pertanyaan dingin, rautnya Nampak memperlihatkan wajah putus asa serta raut penuh takut.

"Aku hanya pengendara yang kebutulan lewat, aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kebutulan aku adalah Teknisi, kau bisa ikut denganku jika kau mau,"Ucap Laki-laki itu, beranjak membuka helm menandakan ia bukan ancaman bagi Android itu. Sosok wajah turunan asia nampakterlihat diwajahnyayang masih sangat mudah,segar, tampan dengan tubuh yang bidang cukup membuatnya sangat mengesankan.

"Bisakah aku percaya?,"Ucap-nya.

"Itu terserah padamu,"Ucap Lelaki itu, bersamaan guyuran hujan nampak mulai membasahi kepalanya, tapi ia tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari Android yang ada dihadapanya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu,"Ucap Android itu pelan lalu menundukan wajahnya, ia berjalan disisi orang itu lalu, ia menuntunya naik untuk dibonceng, tak perduli jika pandangan aneh yang diberikan orang disekitar.

"Pegangan kita akan menempuh jalan yang rumit serta banyak jalan pintas, ini supaya kau tak jatuh dari motor,"Ucap orang itu kembali memasang helemnya, lalu android itu diam sembari mengangguk inruksinya.

Orang itu kembali berkendara selama beberapa menit menuju jalanan tampa, minus pembicaraan mereka berkendara melewati lorong padat penuh rumah, sampai mereka mengambil jalan pintas ke pinggiran kota yang berisi rumah-rumah sederhana. Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana ber atap biru, berubin hijau, lantai marmer coklat gaya rumah terlihat klasik tampak sederhana dengan sebuah taman mini kecil.

"Ikut aku," Seru Lelaki itu memasuki rumah dengan pelan, ia memarkir motornya, lalu menuntun Android itu memasuki rumah, dan ia menyuruh Android laki-laki itu untuk masuk kesebuah ruangan kamar yang berisi sebuah tempat tidur, dan beberapa lemari yang berisialat-alat mekanik, tak kurang juga ada alat-alat disekitarnya.

 **TRING!**

Sebuah suara ponsel terdengar disakunya membuat ia menghelah nafas lalu menatap Android dan berkata "Duduklah disini Aku ingin mengankat telpon,"Ucapnya lalu berbalik dan mengangkat ponsel-nya, setelah membiarkan Android laki-laki itu nampak duduk diatas kasur tampa menolakan.

"Halo Sa-kun,"Panggilnya dengan ramah raut yang sebelumnya dingin berubah menghangat menerima telpon masuk. "Bagaimana Acaranya,"Ucap Pemuda itu yang tak lain atau bukan adalah Tayuya.

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Senin-30-7-2018]**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dad..! Apa aku aneh?_

 _Kau tidak aneh! Kau hanya sedikit berbeda_

 _Berbeda? Apa sesuatu yang berselimut manusia_

 _Kau manusia yang berbeda bukan sesuatu nak..._ _Aku percaya kau adalah manusia paling cantik yang pernah aku jaga seumur hidupku_..

* * *

"Miss Sakura...Miss Sakura,"

"Siapa? Yang...eh! Kau mmm...Connor,"Erangan kecil Sakura terdengar bersamaan respon wanita berambut pink ini, saat ia tersadar dari tertidur dengan ber-tumpuan tangan pada meja kerjanya, dan Connor nampak terlihat sedikit terbungkuk tengah memperhatikan wajahnya serta memanggilnya.

"Anda tertidur dengan kepala nyaris jatuh dari Meja kerja, apa tak sebaiknya anda tidur diruang Staff-polisi beberapa jam?,"Saran Connor menatap serius, Sakura yakin pria itu tengah memeriksanya dengan Analisa-deteroid.

"Kau benar...karna aku bukan Android, yang bisa serta dipekerjakan selama ribuan jam-tampa isterahat,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas, entah kenapa pada poin pembicaraan ini terdengar sedikit tak menyenangkan tapi ini fakta-kan.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Connor lalu nampak mencari sesuatu kesana-kemari membuat alis Sakura menyengit, sementara itu Sakura melirik Meja beberapa Rekanya yang kosong sepertinya yang lain ada urusan misi masing-masing selain dirinya.

"Well, kau sedang mencari apa?,"Tanya Sakura melirik sekeliling dimana sang Android yang tengah mencari sesuatu, sang Android memberikan gestur menghelah nafas.

"Apa kau melihat Tuan Hank Anderson?,"Ucapnya membuat Sakura mengedipkan matanya, serta melihat sekitarnya, sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar keterlibatan Hank dengan Android-ini selama beberapa waktu, perihal kasus Daviant yang merupakan kasus-hangat yang berupa kejadian seorang Android bertindak brutal lalu melukai majikan bahkan sampai ada yang kehilangan nyawa.

"Hank tidak ada disini, biasanya dia datang dan pergi dengan sesukanya selama tak ada misi yang mendesaknya,"Ucap Sakura memperbaiki riasan bedak wajahnya dibantu disebuah cermin kecil.

"Apa anda tahu kapan ia kembali?,"Tanya-nya lalu duduk disalah satu bangku tempat duduk yang merupakan milik Josep yang tengah kosong dekat bangku milik Hank, Sakura baru mendapatkan informasi jika Josep tengah izin-beberapa hari karna istrinya melahirkan, dan _lucky_ nya Kapten mengizinkanya berlibur, setidaknya Sakura cukup tenang ditempatkan divisi yang orang-orang memiliki hati.

"Ah, begitu...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu,"Tanya Connor terlihat dengan mode berpikir lalu terlihat wajahnya serius, namun terlihat begitu lugu. "Ya silahkan,"

"Anda serta tuan Anderson Hank, memiliki nama yang sama dibelakangnya, aku tidak bermaksut untuk-,"Ucap Connor membuat Sakura menaikan-sebelah alisnya, Connor terlihat mencari-cari pertanyaan yang tepat, tak disangka android tipe terbaru seperti Connor punya gestur face seperti itu.

"Nama belakang kami memang sama, sebenarnya aku mendapatkan nama itu dari ayah angkatku, beliau menemukanku dan menjagaku...secara darah kami tak punya hubungan sama sekali nama hukum kami family jauh atau dia pamanku,"Jelas Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana rambut anda, apa anda mengecatnya?,"Tanya Connor sekali lagi dan sepertinya mulai buka-bukaan soal apa yang ada diotaknya, membuat Sakura merasa tengah di tanya dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Asli...beberapa tahun-lalu sebelum masuk polisi aku mencoba menghitamkan rambutku agar genetik rambutku terlihat normal, namun helaian rambutku yang baru akan tumbuh dengan teratur, tidak akan menutupi merah-mudanya lebih lama, dan pada akhirnya ketahuan juga semuanya,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas dengan pandangan seolah tengah bernostalgia.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?,"Tanya Connor dengan tatapan teguh.

"Hahaha~ { _Kau menganalisaku tapi kau juga terus bertanya_ } Ya akhirnya aku ketahuan, dan aku mendapat pelanggaran jadi untuk memperbaiki itu serta kembali mengikuti Kamp-pelatihan, Ketua memintaku mencukur habis rambutku, dan mengizinkanku tidak keluar dari pelatihan kepolisian.."Ucap Sakura memperbaiki posisi sandaran sofa dengan nyaman.

"Bukan rambut adalah sebuah, mahkota dan sangat penting!,"Ucap Connor.

"Tentu saja! Akan tetapi tampa hal itu aku tak akan duduk disini sekarang, aku tidak akan menyerah dan berpangku tangan itulah yang disebut keyakinan,"Ucap Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan foto-nya yang berukuran cukup-kecil, tersimpan disana.

Foto kenangan saat Sakura berkepala Botak, Foto itu diambil disaat dia, berhasil menempuh ujian pelatihan Kepolisian setelah bertahun-tahun ia akhirnya mendapat gelar serta diakui menjadi Polisi Khusus, belum juga dia sering kali Mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan karna dianggap berbeda atas kerendahan hati serta kerja kerasnya, usaha itu benar-benar membuakan hasil.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, menatap Foto didompetnya, sementara itu rambut pink-nya tergerai pelan dimainkan oleh angin, dari ace kantor yang menyala, meski itu hanya pemandangan yang normal bagi semua orang, entah kenapa ada yang membuat sang Android Connor nampak berpikir pemandangan yang didepanya-nya sangat menarik (🐒).

* * *

"Oaah! Kayaknya sedang ada pembicaraan yang seru, ikutan dong!,"Ucap sebuh seruan dari belakang Sakura terdapat seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang baru kembali.

"Sakura, enak karna pekerjaanya kelar,"Ucap perempuan itu mentap dengan cemberut meski nampak sangat imut. "Anggota-kepolisian khusus kelas-atas memang beda ya?,"Celetuknya.

"Bukanya kau yang tadi sibuk makan dikantin selama berjam-jam Fatima😒,"Lirik Sakura pada sosok wanita keturunan india-pakistan yang menjabat sebagai polisi _undercover-cops_ , (Anggota Polisi yang menyamar) yang saat ini mengenakan seragam lengkap polisi.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencicipi menu baru dikantor,"Ucap Fatimah dengan nada bahagia. "Ini bagian terbaik yang aku sukai saat berada dikantor,"Ucapnya.

"Kau memang kalau soal makanan memang jagonya,"Ucap Sakura mengeleng.

"Oh ya guys aku dapat berita laporan hari ini,"Ucap Lucas mengaluarkan tabletnya, lalu menunjukan hologram pada mereka. "Laporan Todd william, atas pemberontakan (Deviant) perlakuan buruk, bahkan menghancurkan, ditambah lagi dia menculik putrinya Alice,"Ucap Lucas menatap semua orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Astaga belum masalah tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi, dia Jembatan Klaron sekarang ada lagi,"Ucap Fatimah menghelah nafas.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat Android ini, sebelumnya,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ini bukan hal yang baru, jenis wajah android beberapa memang dibuat sama dengan unitnya, mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengan sejenis sama dengan dia,"Ucap Luca.

"Kurasa ini memang dia,"Ucap Sakura menyengit, entah kenapa dia begitu yakin, tapi pada dasarnya mesin bisa disamakan dan diduplikasi namun kenapa. Sakura tetap diam saja dan membayangkan opsi yang terjadi.

 _Banyak kasus Daviant menyerang manusia beberapa tahun ini, mereka disebut mallfungsi atau kecelakaan._

 _Tapi_

 _Bagaimana jika kenyataan dibalik sebuah android mereka mencoba untuk bertindak agar melindungi dirinya Sendiri.._

"Sakura kau malah diam saja?,"Tanya Luca melirik bingung Sakura yang berpose berpikir keras. "Kau mau menemui Todd untuk di introgasi?,"Tanya-nya.

"Tidak!, kurasa kasus ini akan diserahkan pada Hank yang statusnya lebih berpengalaman, apa lagi pasca laporan tertangkapnya android-Daviant kemarin.

"HAI GYUST!,"Suara Nyaring terdengar kencang dari para polisi dan Satu-Android sedang berdiskusi langsung menatap sosok itu. Sosok Ayumi berjalan bersama Hank terlihat bersamanya. "Aku ada kabar buruk? Kalian tau soal pelukis Carls M, yang habis masuk pameran besar kemarin?,"Tanya Ayu.

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Sakura habis datang kemusium saat pameran berlangsung,"Ucap Luca menyengit.

"Dam...masalah bertambah,"Runtuk Carl dengan tatapan kesal pada Connor dan para Polisi.

"Sebelum aku kesini, aku mendapat informasi jika Tuan Carl, mengalami masalah, dilaporkan oleh putranya jika android penjaganya menyerang dia, beliau saat ini sedang dalam kondisi keritis,"Ucap Ayumi.

"Apa!,"

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[JUMAT-2-NOVEMBER-2018]**


	6. Chapter 6

Suara langkah kaki sepanjang sebuah koridor mewah disebuah kediaman orang kaya raya nampak Sakura tengah mencoba menghubungi lewat sambungan telpon ke seseorang dengan raut datar, sebelum sampai ketujuanya.

"Haloo..."

 _ **[Ya ini aku ada apa? Kakak!,]**_

"Aku hanya mau memberitahu jika aku akan mengirim Data-otak milik, Daniel padamu,"Ucap Sakura yang ternyata tengah menghubungi Tayuya.

 ** _[Kau benar-benar Nekat, bagaimana jika Polisi tahu kau mengambil data Brain milik Tersangka yang membuat kekacauan di Werehouse, dan hampir semua yang dimuatnya dalam tranding topic selama dua minggu disemua media] ;"Ucap Tayuya terdengar melankolis._**

"Kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir, tubuhnya juga sudah setengah hancur, dan kurasa dia akan berakhir di mesin penghancur-robot, oh ya apa kau sedang sibuk?,"Tanyanya pada Sang Adik.

 _ **[Ah tidak juga, hari ini aku sedang sibuk dirumah]**_

"Tumben bukanya kau sudah menjadi Anggota-magang di Cyberlife, kenapa kau malah dirumah?,"

 _ **[Soal itu, Aku magang di Cyberlife, hanya dari jam 8 pagi sampai 3 sore, tapi untuk seminggu ini aku libur karna beberapa dosen pembimbing tidak ada ditempat, dan kemarin malam aku saat pulang aku menemukan seorang Android male yang Alone, dan rusak parah makanya aku membawanya pulang dan, ingin memperbaikinya]**_

"Apa dia masih memiliki Owner, kau tahu dengan undang-undang Android,"Tanya Sakura menyengitkan pandangan ke ujung Koridor. "Dan apa dad? mengizinkanmu?,"

 _ **[Aku tahu, akan tetapi belum banyak yang dia ceritakan padaku soal dirinya, ia mengaku jika dia, melarikan diri dari rumah Ownernya, setelah tubuhnya diseret paksa dengan motor, Oleh anak lelaki Ownernya untuk bahan ketawaan dan mainan mereka]**_

"Itu sangat kejam, kau belum memberitahu dad?,"

 _ **[Itu bukan berita yang baru, kakaku yang cantik, Dad sudah tahu dan dia mengizinkanku memakai salah satu kamar mekaniknya]**_

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu nanti, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan kerumah,"Ucap Sakura sembari menutup panggilan Sepihak, lalu mendekati seorang Android perawat yang nampak berdiri didepan pintu, dan menatap datar wajah Sakura. dan Wanita bersurai pink itu hanya memberi tatapan tenang pada sang Android perawat itu.

"Maaf tapi tuan Carl tak bisa diganggu, saat ini Miss, untuk kesehatanya kami belum bisa mengijinkan siapa-pun menemuinya,"Ucap Android itu memberi tatapan datar, dengan respon yang terlihat defensif.

"Namaku adalah Sakura Haruno, aku adalah Polisi Khusus dan mendapat tugas melihat kondisi tuan Carl saat ini,"Ucap Sakura memperlihatkan PDA, Juga Lencananya agar Sang Android pria itu bisa melakukan penindaian pada identitasnya.

"Anda seorang Kesatuan, tapi maaf sekali lagi menurut undang-undang tugas saya harus lebih mengutamakan kondisi pasien ketimbang para penjengung," Ucap sang Android hanya memandang datar dan menolak permintanya.

"Maaf kalau begitu,"ucap Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen penah dan ujung tombolnya diarahkan ke android itu tampa bisa dicegah oleh sang Android dengan kecepatan Combat selama beberapa beberapa tahun melatih diri Kemampuanya tak kalah dari Android.

 _ **Pip!**_

Suara sirine kecil muncul dari Ujung pulpen yang ditancapkan Sakura pada tangan Sang Android. "Kau akan berfungsi normal nanti, akan tetapi, selama 1 jam lagi, mulai dari sekarang kau masih mengikuti aturan yang kusuruh,"Ucap Sakura dan Android itu diam lalu mengangguk tampa perlawanan.

Setelah itu Sakura hanya menghelah nafas pelan, Sakura tidak menyangka akan mengambil sikap seperti ini, ini jauh dari kata polisi yang masuk baik-baik, dia justru memakai stunner hasil buatan Tayuya yang masih tahap percobaan untuk mengendalikan perawat itu, dan benda percobaan itu berhasil ditahap pertama.

perlahan tapi pasti keduanya memasuki ruangan kamar, tempat itu bagus dan lumayan berkelas layaknya kamar seniman pada umumnya, bau obat semakin tercium dari dalam ruangan.

Sakura dihadapkan pada sebuah ranjang dimana sosok sang Masterpiace lukisan itu terbaring lemah, dengan rasa iba ia mendekat dan menggeser sebuah tempat duduk disamping kasur, tatapan sayu Sakura nampak merunduk dikala menatap wajah lemah, tua tampa daya Carl dihadapanya.

Meski tugasnya adalah untuk mengorek informasi, akan tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memaksa seorang lansia tua rentah, untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang masalah ini. Andai Sakura memilih untuk diberi pilihan dia justru mau merawat pria itu, Carl mengingatkan pada ayah angkatnya yang juga sudah tua.

Keheningan pun terjadi dan Sakura nampak tenggelam pada pikiran ya sendiri, jujur saja sia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dikatakan jika Marcus mengamuk dan mau membunuh Carl, tapi membaca riwayat dan menanyai beberapa saksi hubungan mereka sangat dekat dan kondisi itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kasus beberapa Daviant yang lepas Control dan melawan perintah Ownernya, entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa percaya begitu saja. ia malah tak yakin dengan Hubungan Ayah dan anak antara Carl juga Leo yang dikabarkan renggang dimasa remaja nya, beberapa saksi sempat berkata jika kehidupan Leo diluar hanya berfoya foya, dan menghamburkan kekayaan yang Carl berikan saat lelaki itu sering minta uang.

Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang seniman dan pekerja keras, Leo memiliki kepribadian malas dan terlalu bergantung pada uang.

Sakura jadi teringat sesuatu

 **Deg!**

 **(ia mengaku jika dia, melarikan diri dari rumah Ownernya, setelah tubuhnya diseret paksa dengan motor, Oleh anak lelaki Ownernya untuk bahan ketawaan dan mainan mereka.)**

Mengingat pembicaraan dengan adiknya tadi membuat gadis itu menghelah nafas, apa mungkin saja Marcus melakukan ya untuk membela diri. Matanya membulat penuh saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada tanganya, membuat gadis itu terfokus pada Lansia yang terbaring dikasur, nampaknya beliau sudah bangun.

"Saya akan panggil dokter, diluar,"Ucap Sakura cepat namun lansia itu mengeleng sembari tersenyum dengan lembut dengan nafas teratur, membiarkan selang pada hidungnya tetap bekerja.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, senang melihatmu untuk kedua kalinya nona,"Ucapnya dengan nada lemah, membuat Sakura memandang Sayu penuh iba matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan menggenggam balik tangan pria tua itu, dia mulai membayangkan jika ini ada di posisi ayah angkatnya dia akan benar-benar menangis, topeng polisi yang dipakainya mendadak hancur memandang Carl.

"Kita bertemu lagi tuan,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut pada sang Lansia.

"Rupanya kau seorang polisi, bertapa tangguhnya dirimu baik saat itu, dan sekarang,"Ucap Carl.

"Ya kemarin aku adalah seorang fans dari lukisanmu, dan ini adalah pekerjaan utamaku, maaf apa kau tak suka menemui? seorang cop,polisi?,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sedikit..."Ucap Carl terkekek lemah, membuat Sakura nampak hanya memberi senyuman termanisnya dibalik raut wajahnya yang selalu tenang juga dingin didepan semua orang saat bekerja.

"Aku mendapatkan alamat anda dari kantor,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum, lalu memandang sekitar kamar yang tertutup, meski di luar masih terang nampaknya demi kesehatan Carl gorden tebal itu sengaja dipasang sebagai penghalang matahari.

"Bagaimana dengan Marcus, apa kau tahu dia dan keadaanya?,"Tanyanya dengan nada lelah, membuat Sakura terdiam sebenarnya topik yang dia hindari dia takut Carl akan kecewa atau bagaimana.

"Aku juga belum tahu kabarnya, meski kami satu kantor aku bukan team yang mengurus kasus ini, maaf membuatmu kecewa,"Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan suram, terimakasi sudah datang menemuiku, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, omong-omong meski kita banyak bicara maukah kau mengenalkan namamu?,"Ucap Carl tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah Sakura Andersson, aku senang mengenalmu Tuan Carl,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura...aku punya sebuah permintaan, maukah kau menyampaikan ya pada Marcus, andai kau ketemu dengan-nya?,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Apa itu tuan Carl?,"Ucap Sakura memandang penuh pada Lansia itu.

"Katakan padanya aku menyayanginya, jika tidak bisa bertemu denganya aku berharap dia bisa hidup dimanapun dan menjaga diri sendiri,"Ucap Carl mendekap tangan Sakura. "Tidak peduli dia hanya mahluk buatan tetapi, dihatiku yang paling dalam dia adalah putra ku, hanya putra ku,"Ucap Carl.

Tes

Seketika air mata Sakura langsung jatuh, sesaat sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling mengeratkan dekapan tangan, Sakura sebenarnya bukan wanita yang melankolis atau pencinta drama sedih, tapi baginya melihat dua orang itu, membuatnya sadar jika cinta sejati antar sebuah robot dan seorang manusia itu ada.

Sebuah cinta sejati yang tidak hanya diukur dari seberapa mereka adalah pasangan, Cinta sejati yang tidak diukur dari birahi antar sesamanya atau lawan jenisnya, tapi cinta sejati antar Orang tua yang mencintai anaknya, seperti keingiinan Carl ingin melihat putranya Marcus bahagia dan hidup mandiri.

"Aku janji padamu Carl, dan jika bisa aku akan membawa putramu padamu,"

* * *

[BERSAMBUNG]  
[SELASA-26-FEBRUARY]


	7. Chapter 7

**FOUR EYES(!)**

 **(Crossovers : Deteroid becauem human & Naruto)**

 **Warning : Cerita ini adalah pekerjaan-tulisan no profit, disugukan untuk kesenangan pembaca fandom Crossovers semata, penulis tidak mengambil satu pun keuntungan dari cerita ini**.

Chapters : **[7]_Tubuh tampa nyawa**

Author : By Lightning Shun

Mau lihat Casting semua karakter cerita silakan kunjungi link dibawah ini :

 **586400265-four-eyes-detroit-become-human-naruto-crossover**

 **Atas nama Lightning Shun**

* * *

 **Dipinggir kota**  
 **Kediaman Anderson**

Tok-Tok

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar pada sebuah dari pintu kayu usang, sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai tiga dengan motif kayu benar-benar seperti mansion didalam hutan, dengan kondisi rumah - rumah clasic yang nampak sederhana sebelah menyeblah membuat tempat ini seperti sangat jauh lebih ramai dari pusat kota yang sangat moderen, dimana ada lantai bertingkat dimana mana, hologram dan teknologi masa kini.

"Oh Sakura! Kau pulang,"Gadis bersurai pinksoft lalu memandang seorang lansia wanita yang merupakan tetangganya, melambaikan tangan dengan ramah lewat balkon rumahnya.

"Madem wang! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!,"Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman ramah pada wanita itu.

"Sesekali datanglah kerumah untuk makan! Aku sangat berterimakasih atas Tayuya-kun yang memperbaiki kaki robot Doli,"Ucap Madam Wang dengan senyuman.

"Nampak aku tidak akan keberatan menerima tawaran ya...benar kan kakakku tersayang!,"Ucap Seseorang pemuda yang ternyata sudah menyambut sang kakak dan mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Tayuya!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Masuklah! Kami permisi nenek! Aku punya urusan dengan dia sekarang bye nenek i love you,"Ucap Tayuya lalu menarik Sakura kasar sementara Madem Wang hanya mengeleng dan kembali pada rutinitas seperti biasanya.

* * *

🎧 **Setelah duo masuk rumah!...** 🎧

"Hei hei sabar adikku sayang, kau seperti bayi besar yang antusias terhadap permen!,"Ucap Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kita jarang ketemu karna kesibukan masing masing! Kau dengan kehidupan polisi mu dan Kak Ino dengan kegiatan superstar modelnya yang luar binasa padat,"Ucap Tayuya dengan pose serius.

"Jangan lebai kamu kan sekarang anak magang mekanik di _Cyeberlife_ ,"Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa, membuat wajah tampan Tayuya hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

Sakura lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Tayuya mengoda adiknya bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Namun seketika pandangan ya terarah pada sosok android pria bertelanjang dada diruang pemeriksaan kecil Tayuya, beberapa tubuhnya terlihat di tune-up dengan bagian yang berbeda seperti pergelangan kaki kiri dan juga dadanya menandakan sudah dirombak besar-besaran, meski dilihat kulitnya sudah sembuh mungkin karna regenerasi (blue blood) untuk android tapi bahan yang terbuat dari kayu bukan besi elastis pada umumnya, menyebabkan blue blood tak bisa menyerapnya dan membuat bekas robakan terlihat.

"Tayuya dia!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada tertarik, namun mendapat tatapan risih dari android itu yang nampak tidak tenang.

Tayuya memang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang baik, entah bakat alam atau bagaimana Tayuya sangat - sangat berbakat dibidang Mekanik terbukti sebuah perusahaan Ceo Robotics memberi dia kesempatan magang di perusahan dua-terbesar didunia. Dari pada Sakura yang hidup di area mekanik Tayuya lah yang lebih tertarik mengikuti sang ayah angkat mereka yang bermarga Anderson.

"Oh dia adalah android yang kuceritakan kemarin, jangan takut Leo kakakku tak akan mengigitmu,"Ucapnya pada Android itu.

"Ummm...ma-maaf!,"Ucap Android itu dengan wajah ditekuk. Sakura hanya memberikan senyum dia tahu sedikit tentang masalah android bernama Leo ini, jika Leo adalah Android yang kabur dari majikan akibat anak dari majikannya dengan kejam menyeret tubuhnya keaspal dengan motor, dan jadi bahan candaan, dan Leo mengalami trauma fisik karna nampaknya tanda-tanda menjadi Daviant itu mulai ada.

Meski Daviant Anehnya Sakura tidak tertarik menangkap mereka, meski pun Sakura yakin jika berkas hilang Leo sudah ada di kepolisian saat ini.

"Nah kakak!...duduk lah dan ada apa kita bahas cerita yang terputus di ponsel,"Ucap Tayuya menarik Sakura duduk disalah satu sofa terdekat diruang pemeriksaan.

Kau pasti sudah mendengar berita! Soal kematian pasangan suami istri Phillips Family,"Ucapnya.

"Yeah, tentu saja,"Ucap Tayuya dengan pandangan antusias.

"Aku ingin memberi ini padamu,"Ucap Sakura menyerahkan sebuah chip kecil ketangan Tayuya, membuat dia memandang heran.

"Kakak ini adalah Blind-A sebuah ingatan dan perangkat utama perintah buat apa kakak memberikan ini padaku?,"

"Apakah kamu punya! Wadah atau menerjemahkan isi dari otak android ini,"Tanya Sakura dengan nada serius membuat Tayuya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruangan mekanik!,"Ucap Tayuya bangkit dari sofa, dan sementara Sakura mengikuti adiknya. Yang rupanya masuk kembali keruangan Dimana Leo berada selain banyak barang mekanik mesin mengisi ruangan ini, terdapat dua ranjang yang satu di pakai Leo dan satunya terdapat seorang android remaja kecil yang dalam kondisi ter-offkan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Mereka berdua sampai di depan ranjang remaja pirang itu. Dan Leo hanya memandang Sakura dan Tayuya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Dari empat dari android yang berhasil selamat, adalah Leo yang sedang stabilan dan dua android yang kutemukan disebelumnya saat ini mendapatkan pekerjaan diperkebunan milik Father!,"Ucap Tayuya.

"..."Sakura terdiam hanya menatap Tayuya. Ia tahu jika Ayah angkatnya membuka ladang kecil-kecilan, awalnya beliau melakukan itu untuk hobinya selain mekanik akan tetapi saat ini beliau memulai usaha kecil untuk mengurangi bekerja di mesin.

"Setelah menemukan mereka dan berhasil memperbaikinya mereka memohon untuk tidak membawa mereka kembali kemajikan, mereka rela melakukan apa saja asal mereka tak dikembalikan pada majikan mereka yang kejam, jadi Ayah memberi mereka pekerjaan di kebun sayuran miliknya," Sakura mengangguk mendengar hal itu.

"Aku mengerti, lalu anak ini?,"Tanyanya pada Android dikasur Leo.

"Meski aku berhasil menyembuhkan kulitnya yang rusak dengan blue blood, sayang sekali memori otaknya rusak total aku sudah tak bisa mengoperasikan dia, meski mesin milik nya sudah bagus,"Ucap Tayuya.

"Ini seperti Jiwa tampa Nyawa,"Ucap Sakura Tayuta Lalu bergerak menekan sebuah chip dikepala itu membuat tubuh real elastisnya berubah menjadi robot.

Suara mesin berbunyi dikamar itu. Tayuya memulai membongkar kepala android remaja itu dan memasang Chip pemberian Sakura padanya lalu menunggu Tayuya mengerjakan tanam sistem otak Daniel ke Robot itu.

* * *

🎧 **BEBERAPA JAM🎧**  
 **🎧SETELAH NYA...** 🎧

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia terbangun diatas sofa panjang, dengan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan menemukan Leo tengah tenang menyapu ruangan..sementara Tayuya masih sibuk mengotak ngatik android.

"Anda sudah bangun? Sebaiknya anda istirahat saja,"Ucap Leo dengan nada gugup.

Tapi Sakura bangkit dan hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepala Leo, dan tersenyum meski mendapat reaksi takut-takut dari Leo, sebelum melihat Tayuya keluar dengan penuh keringat, dan bau oli yang penuh keringat.

"Kakak Otak Daniel sudah berhasil ditanam pada tubuh baru mau mengeceknya sekarag,"Ucap Tayuya.

"Ah, ya aku akan menemuinya sekarang," Sakura bangkit.

 _Kring...kring!_

"Kakak?,"Panggil Tayuya.

"Sebentar,"Ucap Sakura.

Sebelum sebuah deringan pesan telpon berbunyi, membuat Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, yang dikirimkan oleh rekan polisinya berupa gambar sebuah kayu bertuliskan.

[RK19]

" _Rk19_?,"

* * *

🎧 ** _Bersambung🎧_**  
 ** _🎧Kamis-16-April-2020🎧_**


End file.
